Bridezilla
by Juupitrie
Summary: <html><head></head>You can't escape the biggest, baddest monster in town...when you're her Maid of Honor. M for language.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Bridezillas**

By: Jupitrie

A/N: i know that driving while answering your phone is illegal. But let's face it, people do it anyway, as bad as it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own nuthin'

Summary: You can't escape the biggest, baddest monster in town...when you're her brides maid.

* * *

><p>Buttercup remembered her keys before walking down the steps of the apartment. She pocketed them in her purse before walking across the street, and hopped into the beat up, sky blue punch bug. She adjusted her mirror, buckled herself in, and then started up the car.<p>

Just as she was pulling out of the parallel parking spot, the car—with it's engine still running—suddenly felt like it hit a giant crowbar, as it was slowly being elevated off the ground. Buttercup glanced at her rear-view mirror and calmly turned off her engine. She waited with crossed arms for the man that had literally stopped the car with his bare hands, to put the bumper down, and walk around the car.

"-Da' fuck are you doin'?" the passanger seat's door was flung open by an angry looking man dressed only in teal boxers.

"Driving." Buttercup said in a defensive tone. They both wore the same 'What the fuck?' look on their faces.

The man snorted, and leaned inward. "Yeah. Where to?"

"Madagascar. What the hell? Where do you think I'm driving to? Townsville, you moron! I've got that wedding to get to."

"Wha! You're getting married?" the man stumbled backward. Shock and hurt mingled on his face.

"No, you_ idiot_! My sister is! I told you, like, fifteen times this past week alone!"

"Heh, oh...right! Which one?" he asked, a stupid grin on his face.

"Were you listening to me at _all_? Quick, what's one thing I said yesterday. Anything." Buttercup demanded.

His reply was a dashing smile. "Good morning." He lifted his eyebrow, "Lov-er."

"Ugh." Buttercup started the car again. "I can't believe I'm driving this dump over there. I can't get away from you fast enough."

"Yeah, why _are_ you borrowing Mr. McNoy's crummy car anyway?"

"I need to pick up grandpa on the way there. And he's too fragile to fly. Can you please shut the door?" Buttercup snapped toward the man.

"Wait, why wasn't _I_ invited?"

"Why weren't you invited— " Buttercup repeated his question under her breath before gesturing toward him. "You're like...a concentrated dose of _asshole_ from all the dicks in the world shoved into one being. And besides, Blossom hates you."

"Ohhhh, so it's _Blossom's_ wedding."

"Ugh." Buttercup spat in disgust. "Just close the door."

"Sure thing, babes."

Buttercup felt the telltale push of wind that followed after a car door closed, but she also felt another presence in the car. Closed her eyes and sucked in a calm, meditative breath.

"Get out." She was proud of herself to have said it in a level voice.

"Whaaaa?"

"No, seriously Butch! I don't have time for this today. GET OUT!"

"B-B-but..." Butch put a hand over his wounded heart. "I want to _go_."

"No you don't! You weren't even listening when I was talking about the wedding! Can you get your ass _out_?" she punctuated the end of her sentence with a shove.

"Hey, hey, _hey_." Butch said suddenly stern and grabbed Buttercup's wrist that came at him. "If you put another dent in this car, I'mma gonna get my cane and whip you _so hard_."

"That's not even Mr. McNoy's accent." Buttercup critiqued. She leaned back in the drivers seat, "But you make a valid point. No more dents in the car? Fine! I'll just never drive with _you_ anymore! _GET OUUUUT!_" she shouted toward Butch.

"Heh. What would you do if Mr. McNoy really _did_ whip you. I'd pay hefty sums to watch that." Butch chortled. "'Ohhh! Mr. McNoy! _Harder_!'" he said, imitating a girly voice.

Buttercup whipped her hand back and slapped him hard across the face.

"HEY!" Butch started to laugh madly like a maniac.

As they started a small, but harmful fist-fight/arm wrestle in a borrowed car, Buttercup had successfully leaned over and tugged open the passenger door while also get her legs out of from underneath the dash board. Several huffing, and shoving later, Butch's ass had managed to slide off his seat- and he was slipping out of the car. What saved Buttercup was when his boxers started to slip as well.

Just as Butch noticed that half of his uncovered ass was now basically brushing the pavement below the car, he finally let go of the parts of the car that was keeping him inside to try to hoist his shorts up. Buttercup saw this as her only opening, and the minute Butch tried to hover and fix his boxers, she floored it.

"Haha." She laughed dryly and leaned over to shut the door while taking a crazy illegal left turn. She glanced at her rear-view mirror and was able to catch the last glimpse of Butch rolling on the concrete, his boxers now completely down to his ankles. "God, what a looser." She snorted.

She was expecting a green flash any second now, and kept a vigilant eye on the road, the mirrors, and especially the skies. But ten minutes into the drive, Buttercup felt all of her tension leave her body. She even subconsciously turned on the radio.

She heard her phone vibrate and leaned forward a bit to shuffle around in her purse. She dug out her phone and pressed it to her ear.

"What?" was her customary phone-greeting.

"Did you pick up grandpa, yet?" Bubble's voice asked.

"I'm doing that right now." Buttercup sighed.

"You're still not there yet?"

"I'm driving." Buttercup reminded. "So yeah, I'm not there yet!" she snapped with irritation.

"Ok. Oh. Buttercup, I have some bad news..."

"Ugh, please. I can't take anymore." Buttercup hissed. She took a deep breath and finally hissed, "What is it?"

"Blossom wants _all_ the brides maids to wear pink. No exceptions."

"WHAT?" Buttercup swerved, almost clipping a biker. She took ragged breaths and shook her head. "Tell me your joking. Bloss said the maids of honor could wear the colors they want."

"Yeah, well...you know Blossom, she had another bridezilla fit last night. And one of the things that changed was our dress color. I just picked ours up from the store. It...actually looks nice. And BC you totally have the eye color for this dress, it's going to be ok—"

But Buttercup already cut her sister off with an unwavering, blood-curdling scream.

She screamed her lungs out for the remainder of the phone conversation and even after Bubbles hung up. She only realized she was still screaming until she finally parked the car in front of Grandpa Utonium's house.

She slowly peeled her hands off of the steering wheel and winced as she noticed that she had squeezed it so hard that she left actual grip-marks. She took another deep, meditative breath. She remembered what her zen master had taught her. She had to keep in control. Getting mad over a silly dress was beneath her. She'd dressed in sillier dresses before. She always survived.

Besides, it wasn't like anybody she intended on impressing was going to be at the wedding. Just relatives and a few girlfriends. Buttercup wasn't afraid of being a girl. Yeah! So what if she had to wear pink? Pink was just a color.

A completely unflattering color in her opinion...but it was just one day.

Buttercup calmed herself down, and reminded herself that this _was_ Blossom's day. And although that sister of hers drove her up the wall, she was still her sister. She couldn't be selfish.

And look at the bright side! She got to pick up grandpa Utonium! She loved that crazy ol' nut!

She quickly zipped toward her grandpa's house and rang the doorbell.

The door opened.

"Grandpaaa..." Buttercup trailed off.

She narrowed her eyes as someone who definitely wasn't her grandpa, opened her grandfather's front door.

"What. The. _FUCK!_" she screeched.

Butch gave her a dashing grin on the other side of the doorway. "You like?" he asked, gesturing his dressed up body. He didn't really 'suit up' but he was wearing a blazer and some pants. A significant improvement.

"You can't come. That's final, Butch." Buttercup said.

"Aw why NOT!" Butch whined.

"Where's grandpa?" Buttercup sighed.

"Is that my granddaughter I hear?"

"Your favorite granddaughter!" Buttercup corrected smartly, seeing the old croon coming into view pushing the stick to his mobile chair. She zipped passed Butch and hugged her grandpa Utonium and even gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Oh, you look beautiful, dear." Grandpa quickly complimented.

"Oh, ha." Buttercup brushed a nervous hand through her hair. "No, grandpa— I didn't even shower yet. I'm going to dress up at home with Bubbles and-"

"Well you still look absolutely beautiful. My poor John. He must worry about you all the time— you're living alone now, aren't you?" Grandpa patted Buttercup's blushing cheeks.

"Grandpa." Buttercup rolled her eyes. "I can take care of myself just fine." She then pulled away and frowned. "Talking about safely living alone; why did you let Butch into your house, Grandpa? You know you have valuables in plain sight."

Her grandfather chuckled. "He found a way in, I suppose. But you don't have to worry, he hasn't stolen anything that I'm aware of."

"Oh grandpa." Buttercup said in a voice full of pity, "You're so naive." She floated behind him and started to push his wheel chair out the door.

Butch, however, blocked her path.

"You can't go through until you make me your plus one."

Buttercup sighed and closed her eyes. "Butch, I didn't want to tell you this, but I already _have_ a plus one."

Butch rolled his eyes, "Pya right. Who?"

"Mitch." Buttercup shrugged.

"MITCH? YOU MEAN _MITCHEL MITCHELSON_?"

"Lower your voice!" Grandpa snapped.

"Yeah, Butch! Lower your voice!" Buttercup frowned. "And yeah, Mitch! Remember you said you didn't want to go to some 'dumb old wedding'. And since Mitch is a fun dance partner, I just thought— why the hell not? Besides he and the groom are distant friends. It's going to be great." She smiled, but then stopped smiling quickly to say, "So move it."

"B-but, Buttercup." Butch whimpered.

"No buts! MOVE!" Buttercup ordered.

"Ahhh, why don't we just invite him? He seems to really want to come-" Grandpa was starting to cave.

"Grandpa, _no_!" Buttercup hissed.

"Oh GRANDPAPA!" Butch was already aware that the grandfather was his ticket into the wedding before Buttercup could cart her grandfather away. "Thank your merciful heart! Yes! _Yes_! I would like to be your plus one!"

"Ah, lad, it's no problem. I'm sure Mrs. Utonium won't mind. Haha, she's probably up there shaking her head at us right now." Joked grandpa. Buttercup covered her face promptly to scream into herself. She didn't even realize Butch cutting in front of her to help roll her grandfather toward the car until Butch was waving at her from inside the driver's seat to hurry the fuck up.

Buttercup was not a happy maid of honor, that's for sure.

She got into the passenger's seat. Fought with her seat belt roughly before buckling up, and glanced at a giddy Butch.

"I've never been _invited_ to a wedding before!" he said happily as he started the engine. "I've crashed a few of them. That was always fun."

"You better drive safely, maniac." Buttercup warned. "My grandpa is fragile." When she didn't get a response from her grandfather, she looked at the back seat and frowned. "Wait, where is grandpa?"

"I _really_ like leaning back while I drive, and if gramps was in the back, he wouldn't get no leg room...So I put him in the trunk." Butch shrugged.

There was a long pause before Buttercup bitch-slapped him again.

* * *

><p>"Buttercup!"<p>

Buttercup got out of the driver's seat and slammed the door roughly before turning to address the woman that was marching toward her. The woman was none other than her sister, and bride-to-be, Blossom Utonium. She wasn't dressed yet, but had obviously finished taking her shower for she had a towel wrapped in a turbine around her head.

"Buttercup, all I asked was for you to pick up grandpa before coming— and you still managed to be late." Blossom shook her head in disbelief. "How did you ever do it?" she said in a nasty, sarcastic tone.

Buttercup turned scarlet in a second, her lips thinned, and she drew in a breath to scream again, but suddenly the woman slapped a hand over her own mouth.

"I'm sorry." Blossom sighed. "Buttercup, I'm sorry. That was wrong of me." She hissed at herself and shook her head. Buttercup gave her a strange look in return before Blossom suddenly hugged her. "Thank you, is what I meant. Thanks. I know this is annoying for you."

But while Blossom hugged her sister-she noticed someone pulling her grandfather out of the car and recoiled in shock.

"What...in the _world_, is he doing here?" Blossom asked, pointing a shaky finger toward the green Ruff.

"Making me late, is one thing." Buttercup said in a huff. "Literally, he fought tooth and nail just to come along. I tried to shake him off but-"

Blossom already understood and was walking toward the green man.

"Listen, you-" Blossom said standing in front of the ruff with her hands on her hips.

"Oh helloooo~!" Butch smiled back, rubbing his hands together. "Is this the lovely bride-to-be?" he turned to Buttercup, "Are weddings like birthdays where you can, like— pinch or kiss the bride how many times you like?"

"No." Blossom replied back through gritted teeth. "Look, what are you here for exactly?"

Butch started to hum the wedding march.

"No, you're not." Blossom said gently. "Because you see...I really dislike you. And you know that I dislike you. And you _know_ that making me irritated amuses Buttercup, which in a sweet sense, you trying to do, but on the cost of MY WEDDING DAY." She whispered harshly. "So you could be here for two possible reasons. One, either to annoy the living hell out of my maids of honor and me, who has a lot on their plate already-" suddenly Blossom snapped toward Buttercup. "Why aren't you getting dressed?" Buttercup huffed and rolled her eyes—wheeling grandpa away. "Or two-" Blossom continued, just as she thought Buttercup's super-hearing range was clear. "Brick sent you."

Butch looked cool and collected as he rested his arm on the hood of Mr. McNoy's car.

"Now why would you think that?" Butch asked casually.

"I swear, if it's the latter, heads will roll. _Especially_ yours." Blossom hissed.

"Sweet, _sweet_, pinkette." Butch smiled. "I'm here to annoy the living daylights out of Buttercup." he said in one breath, "Are you happy now? Also, did you know her plus one is Mitch? Funny right? Last time I checked, I think I was the one who was considered her 'plus one', what with the fact that I fucking _rock, her, world_. Every god damn time she asks too. Even when she doesn't ask. I _rock_, her— Hey! Wait! Where are you going!" Butch yelled after Blossom, who was running back toward her house. "God damn it." Butch slammed his car door shut. "Nobody listens to me. Rude."

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Bridezilla**

By: me, Jupitrie

Summary: I think the title gives the general basis of the story away...

Disclaimer: I don't have to write a disclaimer for every chapter, do I? Eh, I guess better safe than sorry: I don't own the PPG. The Powerpuff girls are Craig McCracken's creation.

* * *

><p>"Butch is here?" Bubbles asked while checking her old bedroom's window. "Wow, he's gotten cuter...but he still has such bad taste in clothes..."<p>

"Get away from the window, you're only in your slip!" Blossom snapped.

"Will you please, _please _take a chill pill!" Bubbles hissed back and went back to patting her hair with a towel.

"Aaaah. An uninterrupted shower." Buttercup strolled into her old room and sighed again. "No annoying idiots asking to use the toilet. No hot water suddenly getting switched to cold...Is this heaven? Waaaait." She looked at the dress that was placed on her old dresser that literally had her name stamped across it. "No. It's hell." She hissed. "Blossom! This is HELL!"

"Sheesh." Blossom huffed. "It's just one day. And you'll look _beautiful._"

Buttercup picked up the faded rose dress and wrinkled her nose.

"At least it's not like— hot magenta or something." Bubbles said coming out from the closet in her own pink dress. "See? Not too shabby. I actually like it." Bubbles nodded toward Blossom. "Can you do me up?" she asked, and the bride was happy to comply as she zipped up the back.

It really was a nice dress. The cut was flattering to those with curves, and for those who didn't have any would have the nice option to look a little fashionista. It was elegant and simple, with thick straps coming to form a sweet curl of fabric slightly off the center of the cleavage.

"Yes, it does look nice." Blossom sighed happily. "And you'll match with Robin, Esther, and Wednesday. So! Here you are." She said handing Bubbles two pink ribbons.

"What are these for?" Bubbles asked.

"For...your hair." Blossom said in an obvious tone. "I made an exception for you to have two bows in your hair because you always _did_ look good in two pigtails."

"I was planning on leaving it down and curled, actually." Bubbles smiled gently. "It _is_ a special occasion..."

"Well these are just an option. If you _want_ to put bows in your hair..."

"Oh, well thanks." Bubbles said and took them. "But really I think I won't— "

"PUT THE DAMN BOWS IN YOUR HAIR, OR I SWEAR...I KNOW ALL OF YOUR WEAKNESSES— DON'T _MAKE _ME GO THERE!"

Buttercup and Bubbles blinked.

"Oh." Blossom whimpered, shocked at herself as she rested a dainty looking hand over her chest and panted, "I-I'm sorry. I'm...stressing out."

"Damn right you are." Buttercup grumbled and took her dress and marched into the closet.

"Do you need a drink?" Bubbles asked her sister.

"A drink?" she snorted, "Oh, you mean...like a glass of water? Yeah, maybe?" Blossom rubbed her arm. "I have to get ready soon myself...but I'm just _so_ nervous."

"What are you nervous of?" Buttercup asked in a muffled voice behind the closet door. "You couldn't stop talking about your dashing prince charming a few months ago."

"Yeah, well it's normal for girls to feel a little stressed on their wedding day." Bubbles said in a supportive tone. "Here, sit down. If you want, we can talk."

Blossom sighed. "Y-yeah...that would be nice."

Buttercup emerged from the closet and headed straight for the nearest mirror and balked.

"This dress makes me look like I'm some Barbie-wannabe!" Buttercup wailed.

When she turned around, she saw Bubbles gawking at a sobbing Blossom.

"What...happened?" Buttercup asked in an exhausted tone.

"Y-you don't like your dress." Blossom sobbed and covered her face. Bubbles hurriedly started patting Blossom's shoulders while also sending a look of distress to Buttercup.

"Oh dear _lord_." Buttercup grumbled. "Blossom! If it wasn't for the fact that you're getting married today, I would_ so _totally hit you right now."

"I actually agree with Buttercup for once." Bubbles nodded with a frown. "Blossom, what the heck is going on?"

"Nothing!" Blossom said sniffing. "I just...I'm just..."

Both of her sisters waited, with their arms crossed and their eyebrows raised. Blossom looked down at her lap, fidgeted with her hands and finally looked up.

"Is it eight o' clock already? I have to get ready!" she said and zipped out of the room in a bolt of pink.

"She's..._crazy_." Buttercup deadpanned.

"I _know_. Do you have a digital camera handy?" Bubbles said excitedly. "This will be a major _hit_ on Yo'tube!"

* * *

><p>"Hiya Professor." Bubbles said in passing as she floated down the staircase. She had noticed her father figure crouched on all fours by the window, and merely though he was looking for lost keys or what not, but he immediately looked up after she greeted him and flagged her down.<p>

"Bubbles! Perfect timing!" Professor shouted and motioned for his daughter to come crouch by him. "I was just thinking of either calling your or Buttercup to investigate something for me."

"Investigate?" Bubbles put down her things and frowned. "Professor we're both really busy right now!" she sighed. "If Blossom saw you-"

"Come here." Professor motioned Bubbles quickly toward the window he was crouched under. Bubbles didn't realize that it was already strange how sneaky he looked. She walked over, and immediately her father tugged her down. "Now, use your x-ray vision and tell me what you see."

Bubbles did.

"Well?" Professor asked.

"I can see your skeleton." Bubbles said.

"No! No! No!" the professor hissed. "Over there! Look toward the street!"

"Oh!" Bubbles turned her head out toward the front yard-where the wall she had her forehead pressed against looked like clear plastic now. She saw that on the other side of the window, a car had been pulled up, and in the car, none other than the groom was sitting inside talking on the phone.

"Hey! Antonio's here!" Bubbles said excitedly. "I should call Blossom-" she was stopped by her father.

"I know, he's been here for a whole two minutes!" hissed her father. "I would...just like to know what he's talking about on the phone he has there." He said calmly. "Just...curious."

"What?" Bubbles narrowed her eyes at her father's skeleton and undid her x-ray vision to see a very worried father staring back at her. "Professor what is this all about?"

"Just do it!" Professor wildly pointed toward the wall again. "Read his lips if you have to. Or...or use your super hearing! I almost forgot you had that too!"

"Professor, I'm not going to _spy_ on my sister's fiance!" Bubbles hissed. "Shame on you!"

"We can buy a puppy." Professor said.

"I don't even live here anymore!" Bubbles rolled her eyes. "And I'll much rather save one from the pound."

"Then-then... do it for your father. Your father who lives all alone in this roomy house! And...has too much time on his hands that all he does is worry, and worry about his girls and-"

"Ok, ok, I'll do it." Bubbles grumbled. "That's a dirty card, Professor. And just so you know, I'm doing this merely to prove to you that Antonio is a nice guy."

"Quick! Is he moving? Is he still there?" the Professor asked excitedly, and peered through the window and gave Bubbles the thumbs up. Bubbles rolled her eyes before she activated her enhanced eyesight again. The walls became as clear as glass, she didn't want to hike up her super hearing until she saw something suspicious.

That's when Bubbles noticed something. Professor noticed her furrow her brow.

"What? What?" Professor asked.

"He is so, _so_ fit."

Professor pressed his hands over his eyes, and made a sound that resembled a sob.

"No, I mean...even for a citizen. I swear he could easily bench press... well, 300? I'm guessing. His muscles just look abnormally...big."

"Steroids?" Professor suddenly perked up. "He's on steroids?"

"N...no, steroids fill your muscles up with fat before turning into ridiculously fake-looking muscles. He has natural ones...it's just..." Bubbles scratched her chin. "What is it? He always did look familiar...I swear it's on the tip of my tongue..."

"Well who is he talking to?" the Professor asked hurriedly.

"Hm." Bubbles still wasn't comfortable eavesdropping, but the minute she picked up Antonio's warm voice talking to someone in a comforting tone in Portuguese. "Oh, he's only talking to his mama." She said, hearing him address his mother a few times before she turned her attention away from the scene.

"Oh." The Professor said in a strangely distant tone. "Oh, I see..."

"Professor." Bubbles sighed and reached over to put a hand on her father's shoulder. "Antonio's a nice guy, you don't have to worry. He doesn't seem like a villain...in fact if anybody's a villain at this wedding, it's Blossom. She's driving everyone _nuts_." She said, "Why can't you give him a chance?"

"I'd like to, sweetheart." The Professor said in a weak voice, he shifted into sitting Indian-style with his back pressed against the wall. "But when your most reasonable daughter is marrying a man after only knowing him for five months, you can't help but feel uneasy."

"Hey." Bubbles reached a reassuring hand out and touched her father's shoulder. "Blossom's a big girl, she can take care of herself. And, if Antonio's not the right guy...Blossom can set him straight. We both know that."

"Y-yes...I guess you're...right..." the Professor sighed.

"Yeah, I-"

"Bubbles!" Blossom was suddenly standing right in front of them, and she was glaring down at her sister. "You'll wrinkle your dress! Come on!" she hissed and yanked her sister up. "Can you do me the big BIG favor of checking everyone's invitations and personal identification cards before they file into their seats? It would help out _so_ much."

"What?" Bubbles narrowed her eyes. "Like..._card_ people at a wedding? Blossom that is ridiculous."

"No, it would be ridiculous if I wasn't a superhero that _didn't_ have dangerous enemies, but unfortunately I am and I do. _So_." Blossom said quickly and produced a thick clipboard she procured from nowhere and passed it over to Bubbles. "These are all the people that will be on _my_ side of the wedding. Antonio's guests are on the green-tinted papers." She said and then stopped. "I don't want any mishaps. Got it?" she smiled brightly.

Bubbles opened her mouth to respond but was quickly cut off by one of Blossom's sudden hugs that she's been passing around to her sisters since the wedding was announced. It made her sisters completely incapable of arguing or defending themselves when she suddenly threw affection in their face. Bubbles had forgotten that Blossom was a pretty decent hugger.

"I know this is a lot of work, but remember, after my wedding is over and you realize how _perfect_ everything was, you'll want me to do the same for you and you'll be glad you learned from _my _ wedding! Besides it's an important rule of thumb to check the list _twice_." Blossom smiled happily while pulling away. She patted her sister's shoulders. "Ok! I- Professor! Get off the floor! You'll hurt your back!" Blossom yanked yet another family member up from the floor. "What are you two doing by the window anyway-?" Blossom's attention was finally brought to the window, where she squeaked.

"It's Antonio! Oh god, I hope he didn't see me! What's he doing here so early? Quick! Tell him that I'm already at the club house, ok? " Blossom said pushing Bubbles toward the door and zipping away in streaks of pink.

Just as Bubbles was going to send Professor an incredulous look, the pink streak was back. "Also, Bubbles, meet me at the club house in twenty minutes— we need to do your hair."

"My _hair_?" Bubbles touched her hair which she had just recently curled and preened herself for a good half hour.

"I got an extra hair stylist just for Buttercup, since, you know...she's not very good at doing anything with it. You'll need to help me hold her down while they do their job. Oh, and afterwards, you can get those pretty bows in your hair." Blossom added brightly. "Wow! See how that works out so nicely?" she asked in a fake incredulous tone.

Professor jumped back when the clipboard in Bubble's hand snapped loudly in two.

* * *

><p>Buttercup was confused.<p>

She just didn't understand why Butch wasn't annoying the living daylights out of her anymore. Since she was pulled into the Utonium residence and forced into unflattering dresses, forced to be her sister's slave monkey and whatever else-Butch had a mountainful of opportunities and chances to drop in to humiliate her. However, Butch had been hanging out in the living room-playing Buttercup's old video games while asking her grandpa inappropriate questions. In Butch's case, he was on his best behavior. Strangely, this upset Buttercup.

She looked over toward Blossom who was climbing into Mr. McNoy's car with a bunch of boxes in her hands.

"What did you tell Butch?" Buttercup asked cautiously as she started up the car. Blossom shut the door and buckled herself in a hurry just as Buttercup backed up to make a u-turn.

"Nothing." Blossom said casually.

"Come on." Buttercup growled. "He hasn't bothered me since we got here." She started driving toward the club house that would host Blossom's wedding.

"Which just makes his presence that much more suspicious..." Blossom agreed. "but I had a feeling you'd end up dragging him along so I had an extra seat for him at the reception ready. And if he doesn't behave, I know that all I have to do is make your life hell, and in consequence, he'll pay in the end." She said this all so casually that it almost didn't sound evil.

Buttercup sent her sister a scathing glare. "Seriously, Blossom... I'm asking politely. What the hell did you say to Butch?"

"Nothing!" Blossom said defensively. "Just that if he ruined my wedding, I'll kill him."

Buttercup's tense shoulders relaxed that instant. "That's it?" she shook her head in disbelief. "That doesn't make any sense! He doesn't give a shit about that."

Blossom looked at her nails. "I'm aware. But I have things ready if he gets out of control."

Buttercup shook her head and scoffed. "No you don't. You don't know what he's like when he wants to have 'fun'. You must have threatened him... better than I could!" she said in disbelief.

"Buttercup." Blossom laughed. "No offense, but when it comes to threatening Butch, you're a major softie."

Buttercup slammed on her breaks. Blossom shrieked. A bunch of things inside of the car seemed to thump around as well.

"Buttercup!" Blossom scolded.

"Take that back! That is SO not true!"

"Ugh!" Blossom looked around and put a hand to her heart. "You're lucky we're driving in a deserted residential zone. In normal circumstances you could have severely injured-"

"Blossom!" Buttercup shouted. "Cut the crap! You want to talk to me about how I handle my-" Buttercup cut herself off before she said the dreaded word 'boyfriend' and swallowed, "Butch" she replaced craftily before turning her attention back on the road. "Don't you dare tell me how I should deal with my...certain people."

"I'm sorry." Blossom rolled her eyes. "No, really, I'm sorry. Can we get to the club house now?"

Buttercup huffed and put her foot on the gas pedal. She noticed her sister looking strangely at her and snapped her attention back toward her pink sister. "What?" she put on the breaks again.

"He _is_ acting pretty unusual. Maybe he _is_ planning to crash my wedding." Blossom muttered.

"Yeah. You think?" Buttercup asked dryly.

"You know what you have to do, don't you?" Blossom suddenly said.

"Wha-? _Me?"_ Buttercup whined.

"Make him drink this. You can mix it in his drink." Blossom said and passed something to Buttercup. It was a veil of grey liquid.

Buttercup recoiled instantly. "Antidote X?" she held out the veil at arm's length. Eyeing it in disbelief.

"Just a small dose, nothing to get upset over. It's mostly sleeping pills. He'll just get really sleepy." Blossom said. "He'll sleep through the wedding, and he can come to the after party with barely any druggy side effects. It's harmless."

"You're being serious." Buttercup hissed. "Blossom, this is pure genius and pure evil at the same time. This-" she held up the veil with its concoctions. "Is Mojo material."

"Oh stop." Blossom actually laughed lightly, "You're just saying that."

"THAT WASN'T A COMPLIMENT, BLOSSOM!" Buttercup yelled. "God! What the hell is wrong with you? Is getting married turning you into a psycho?"

"No." Blossom said coldly. "But _you_ just proved to me that you're a major softy when it comes to Butch. This isn't antidote X, by the way, it's Professor's cough syrup." Blossom reached over to pluck the veil out of Buttercup's hand. "That can't fly during my wedding. I promise you, if Butch misbehaves, I do have an alternative plan, and I don't want you to interfere with that." Buttercup was just about to cut in, when Blossom kept talking, "-And I think Butch knows that I am one puff that doesn't like to get 'screwed over', no offense to you, BC." She said breezily.

Buttercup stared at Blossom in disbelief. "You're being a BITCH, Blossom."

Blossom realized her mistake a tad bit too late again. She rubbed her eyes. "I'm sorry. That was out of line."

"Damn right!" Buttercup hissed. "You know what? No. For that comment alone. I get to wear my green dress again. I need something in return for that major bitch-move. Fess up. What do I get?"

"Buttercup!" Blossom whined. "I said I was sorry."

"Sorry isn't going to cut it, brat." Buttercup hissed. "Fess up."

"Fine, you don't have to... you don't have to wear a bow, anymore."

Buttercup grit her teeth. "You were going to make me wear a fucking _bow_?"

"But you don't have to do that now!" Blossom said brightly. "Yay?"

"No, I need something more than that."

"Ugh... Ok, how about... how about you don't need to come to my wedding?"

Buttercup furrowed her brow, and balked. "What?"

"What with you COMPLAINING at everything I do-even though it's MY wedding!" Blossom shouted, and immediately started sobbing. "I can't have all of my bridesmaids except ONE wearing green, what are you completely selfish? People will be staring at YOU, and what about Bubbles? What about ME?"

"Blossom-"

"I want you to be part of my wedding because you're my sister and you're supposed to LOVE ME MORE THAN YOUR STUPID VILLAINOUS BOYFRIEND!"

"He's not my-Ok! Ok! You fucking win!" Buttercup shouted. "You big, brat! I hate you so much right now!" she finally pushed the car forward again. The two puffs didn't notice that two or three more cars had been catching up to them, and was slowing down themselves.

"Oh thank goodness I didn't put on my makeup yet. I can't keep crying whenever you disagree to one of my plans." Huffed the pink puff.

"No kidding." Buttercup grit her teeth, noticing Blossom calmly wiping her face of her 'tears'. Buttercup finally sighed, "So I guess what you're trying to say is if Butch ruins your wedding, you'll blame me."

"Essentially." Blossom said breezily.

"But he's _grandpa_'s plus one." Buttercup whined.

"I already drilled grandpa on what to do if Butch gets out of control. But Grandpa doesn't have superpowers, so I expect you to support grandpa if Butch goes nuts. " Blossom said calmly. The way she said it had so many hidden messages that Buttercup felt tense again.

Buttercup furrowed her brows. "Seriously, Bloss... what did you tell him?" she said in a dreaded voice.

"Nothing!" Blossom hissed in annoyance. "Next left. _Put your blinkers on_." She snapped quickly.

Buttercup loudly started to grind her teeth.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you're not completely hatin' on Blossom. You know, deep down, she's got a point. Blinkers are important.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bridezilla**

By: Jupitrie

Disclaimer: *paste disclaimer here*

* * *

><p>"Buttercup!" Robin greeted Buttercup once she entered the bride's dressing room. "You look beautiful." Robin herself was wearing the same brides maid dress, and even had a bow atop her head.<p>

"I don't care if I love you, I _will_ harm you if you say that to me again." Buttercup warned half-heartedly just as Robin came over to hug her. Buttercup patted her good friend's back and just when she was about to pull away, Robin held on.

"Help." Robin whispered to Buttercup's ear.

"What the hell happened now?" Buttercup groaned.

"The...cake..." Robin started, but suddenly jerked away from the hug as Blossom barged into the room. "Blossom! Hey girl friend!" she greeted awkwardly. Blossom only passed her a strange look in return before dumping her wedding dress supplies around the vanity mirror.

"Hi Robin, did the cake come in?" Blossom asked.

"It's here!" Robin laughed. "It's...big, and pink, and really yummy looking! It just looks so...cakey. Yum, yum, yum~!"

Blossom turned around, cool and collected, and Buttercup saw that calculative look flitting across her eyes. Blossom suspected something, and Buttercup loved Robin too much to see Blossom try to drain the truth from her.

"I just saw it." Buttercup saved the day. "Did you want peach-flavored frosting?"

"Yes." Blossom relaxed a bit. "Good, and it's apple-blossoms decorating the cake, right? No silly cherry blossoms?"

"No." Buttercup reassured. "Does this mean the bakers can keep their miserable cherry-blossom loving lives?"

Blossom huffed, "Don't try to joke around, Buttercup. This is serious business. Can you help me get the rest of the stuff out of the car?" she asked and walked back out the door without waiting for a reply.

"Thank you." Robin hissed once Blossom disappeared.

"What the hell happened to the _cake_?" Buttercup hissed back. Robin only gave her a choking sound from the back of her throat. She was obviously panicking. "What?" Buttercup gave her the look.

"There's a stripper inside of it." Robin finally admitted with closed eyes.

In normal circumstances, both girls would have been lol'ing right now...but strangely, they both looked stone cold. Buttercup clutched her hair, while Robin was clutching her stomach to keep the nervousness from turning into full-blown nausea.

"W...what?" Buttercup gaped.

"HELLO? HELP ME!" Blossom's voice rang from outside.

Just then, Blossom's other best friend and bride's maid, Wednesday came in with running mascara and spastic breathing. Robin motioned for Wednesday to help the bride wildly and Buttercup didn't even get the chance to wave in greeting, still frozen over by the truth of the wedding cake.

"I'm coming, Blossom! Buttercup's busy!" Wednesday's voice carried out down the hallways.

Buttercup looked at Robin incredulously. "How did a stripper end up in her cake?"

"Wednesday and I had a mix-up...We picked up the cake with the apple-blossom decorations, but it turns out the bakers actually DID make a mistake and the ones with the cherry-blossom decoration was Blossom's cake. The Apple-Blossom cake was supposed to be for some 80-year-old woman's birthday. Her name is Apple Blossom. Gawd, Buttercup, what am I going to do?"

"An 80-year-old...woman? Wait, wait, so a _male_ stripper is inside of Blossom's wedding cake."

"Yes." Robin groaned. "And I have a feeling he _might_ be over the normal stripper age-range."

"Like?"

"Um. 60?"

"Wow, so this Apple Blossom is a cougar." Buttercup tried to bring a laugh, but Robin only started to clutch her stomach harder.

"Buttercup!" Robin said, near tears. "What should I do?"

"Ok, just wait. Bubbles will be coming soon and..." Buttercup stopped quickly and shook her head, Bubbles was busy like the rest of them. They needed outside, non-brides maid help, "No, you know what–I know exactly the person who can help us." Buttercup pulled out her cell phone and pushed a speed dial and pressed it to her ear. "Butch is here."

"Butch?" Robin's eyes widened, first with shock and then with interest. "Ohhh, so you did decide to bring the infamous bad-boy boyfriend after all?"

"He's not my–" Buttercup was interrupted when Butch answered his phone on the other line. "Butch, get your ass over here."

"Huh? I'm already here." Butch's voice said on the other line. But Buttercup knew that he was still at the Utonium residence.

"I left Professor's house ten minutes ago."

"Huh? Wha–?" was Butch's automatic reply, it was the kind of reply a girlfriend would get when her boyfriend was concentrating on his videogame more than their conversation.

"Put the controller down, and get your butt down to the Townsville public garden's club house! Hurry!"

"Why?" Butch whined, "I'm on the last level."

"This is an emergency!" Buttercup pressed. "If you want to come to this stupid wedding, you will get your ass down here!"

"Buttercup," Robin was starting to feel discouraged by listening to the conversation and started to make a high-pitched whining noise. "Buttercup!" she snapped, "Let's just get the stripper out of the cake ourselves and-"

"Stripper?" a voice rang through the phone and Buttercup winced as Butch repeated, "STRIPPER?" in a loud voice on the other end. A gust of wind toppled the girls over before Butch was suddenly in the room, his phone crushed in one hand.

"WHERE?" he asked, and stopped to double-take on Buttercup and her dress.

"Come on." Buttercup motioned for Robin to follow. "Lead us to the cake, let's take care of this quickly."

"Buttercup." Butch stopped her by grabbing her shoulders. Buttercup frowned as Butch looked her up and down.

"Butch, can you help us with the wedding cake?" Robin asked cutting in front of his view of Buttercup's pink dress.

"Buttercup." Butch said again, in a voice that was much, much softer. "You... you look..."

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "I know. It's pink."

"We really need your help, Butch." Robin explained and pushed Butch, who still continued to stare at Buttercup, out the door. Unfortunately, right as Robin, Buttercup, and Butch were stumbling out into the hallway, Blossom and her gang of make up artists, florists, and hair stylists appeared.

"What in the world is going on?" Blossom frowned, looking at Butch and sending him a nasty glare.

Butch tensed for a moment. "Uh... threesome?"

Butch yelped when both Buttercup and Robin kicked his legs. "It was a joke! She knows I was joking!" he snapped down at Buttercup, but was interrupted by a fiery redhead stepping up to him.

"No." Blossom said coolly. "It looks like you're causing trouble, and the girls were escorting you out. If I have to see them pestering over you again, I will make sure you regret coming to my wedding after your month-long coma."

The threat hung in the air, and Buttercup was surprised that it did its effect when Butch took a shaky step back from the shorter, red-headed woman.

"She _crazy_." Butch whispered in a frightened voice toward the green-eyed sister, who only huffed and crossed her arms.

"Ok." Blossom said in a fake chirpy voice. "I'm going to get ready. Buttercup, Eduardo is going to do your hair, ok? Come back as soon as you get rid of the ruff." She waved toward Butch.

"Right." Buttercup muttered, not really paying attention. "Come on, ruff."

"I have a name, you know!" Butch frowned, but Buttercup shoved him onward.

"Just keep moving." Buttercup grumbled.

"The cake is this way." Robin informed and led them outdoors to a large open terrace where the reception would take place in the Townsville public gardens.

"Hey, not too shabby!" Butch remarked, taking a look around. Buttercup herself only helped plan it, and hadn't actually seen it. The hours of finding out where people were going to sit, and how the meals were going to be organized seemed to pay off. This place was beautiful!

A wooden patio supported pink and soft cream-colored ribbons criss-crossing the air, along with pastel pink paper lanterns scattered here and there. In the center of the beautiful ornaments and table placements, stood a huge cake. The cake was lightly pink, with lovely sugar flowers covering the entire cake. It was elegant and simple, and... and was it snoring?

"Right when we were going to put Blossom and Antonio's figures on the very top, the cake _spoke_." Robin said, recalling the horrifying incident. "He's been asking for Coke Zero for a while." She said and produced a can of it from her small clutch purse. Robin pushed a straw into the cake, and then stuck the opposite end in the soda pop.

"How did that fit that in your purse?" Buttercup asked looking at the can of coke zero.

"Why thank you, dearie!" said the old croon's voice from inside of the cake, making Buttercup jump back.

"Aw, what!" Butch shouted, "A guy? A _male_ stripper?" he put his hands on his hips. "Why the hell would you ever put a guy in a cake?"

"This would be funny if I wasn't so scared of Blossom's wrath." Buttercup sighed. "Butch, can you send this back to the bakery and pick up Blossom's real cake?"

"Huh?" Butch looked annoyed. "What? Why the hell for?"

Robin cut in before Buttercup could start loudly swearing up a storm. "Blossom will really appreciate it? Also–if a naked, sixty-year-old man jumped out of her wedding cake, she will definitely want to blame the evilest mastermind at her wedding, and all fingers will point to you."

"I'm not scared of Blossom." Butch said defiantly.

"Oh really?" Robin said narrowing her eyes. "What if she heard you say that right now?"

"Wha–, Is she here?" Butch asked, and froze. "She's standing right behind me, isn't she?" he whispered.

Suddenly, Buttercup screamed. "FUCK YOU!"

Butch and Robin turned to Buttercup, shocked.

"You're scared of _her? Blossom?_ What about _me?_" Buttercup demanded, stomping a pink heeled foot to accentuate her annoyance. "You should be more scared of me! You should deliver this cake because if you don't-I'll...I'll...I'LL MAKE YOUR LIFE HELL!"

"Oh yeah?" Butch laughed. "How?"

"I know you more than Blossom. I can threaten you better!" Buttercup reasoned, pointing a threatening finger toward him.

"Um, is this some sick... Powerpuff dominance thing? Who cares who threatens who better?" Robin asked softly toward her good friend.

"What are you going to do, Buttercup?" Butch prodded. "What?"

"I'm going to destroy all of your things." Buttercup said, but when Butch scoffed she scoffed herself and said, "I'm not finished. I'll sell all of your baseball cards–and yeah, I know you own them, god what are you, twelve?"

Butch started to balk.

"I'll set fire to your boxing gloves. Oh, and I won't sleep with you anymore." Buttercup finished. "I can come up with more, do you want me to continue?"

Butch remained silent before he started to visibly shake in anger. "All because of a _cake_?"

"YEAH GOD DAMN RIGHT! WHY THE HELL IS MY SISTER BETTER AT BOSSING YOU AROUND THAN ME? SHE'S THE LEADER AMONGST HER SISTERS, NOT YOU TOO!"

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU YELLING AT ME?"

"YOU'RE AVOIDING MY QUESTION! YOU NEVER LISTEN TO ME! SO WHY THE HELL DO YOU LISTEN TO MY _SISTER_ OF ALL PEOPLE, YOU FUCKFACE!"

"_SHUUUUT UUUUUP_!"

Robin, Buttercup, and Butch jumped when they realized that it was the cake that silenced them.

"A-hem." The cake coughed. "I think there is a misunderstanding. Am I at Apple Blossom's birthday bash?"

"No." Robin said daintily. "You're at Blossom Utonium and Antonio Russo's wedding."

"Oh! I heard about that in the papers."

"Yeah, look, is there a way for us to get you out of the cake without delivering you back to the bakery?" Buttercup asked impatiently.

"There is the very top of this cake. I can break through it now if you want."

"No, no, no." Robin whispered to Buttercup, "It would make a big mess! We wouldn't be able to cover it."

"Is there a way for you to get out without the destruction of the cake?" Buttercup asked again.

"No." the stripper said. "Not that I know of. Hey, don't you have superpowers or something? Why don't you figure it out?"

Buttercup grit her teeth.

"Take him back to the bakery." Buttercup demanded toward Butch.

"Or what?" Butch said defiantly.

"I'll tell Blossom!" Robin cut in, before Buttercup turned completely red in the face.

Butch glared over toward Robin, and then at Buttercup, who looked extremely troubled by something and then huffed.

"Fine."

Buttercup crossed her arms. For some reason, his agreement only made her more upset.

"Write down the address." He asked Robin, who started to thank him over and over and shuffled in her clutch purse for a pen.

Buttercup started to stomp back into the club house.

* * *

><p>Bubbles thanked yet another relative who passed over her identification card along with her wedding invitation.<p>

"Is this really necessary, Bubbles?" her Aunt Laura asked kindly as Bubbles skimmed the name and photo dimly. Her husband, Eugene Utonium, was already inside helping out with the wedding preperations.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry." Bubbles sighed, "Blossom's just making extra sure no villains crash her wedding."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." Aunt Laura nodded. "Well, good luck darling."

"Thanks." Bubbles said, trying not to sound too miserable. "Next." She called out, and held out her hand for the invitation. She had put up large posters in front of the entrance of the Townsville gardens that instructed all guests to have their invitations and id cards ready, but people still stopped in front of her with a stupid look on their faces and started to shuffle through their things when held her hand out. As if those posters she worked on were just for 'fun'.

However, she was pleased when she felt a cool slip of paper touch her hands.

"Thaaaaank you." Bubbles skimmed the invitation. "Huh? Granny Texas?" she looked up and balked.

A grandmother stared back at her with a nervous looking grin. A bright pink straw hat with a large, tacky sunflower that clashed with the grandmother's thick red curly hair was the first thing that caught Bubble's eye. The poor woman was wearing bright blue eye shadow, a bright magenta dress that hung off of one rather built shoulder, and turquoise leggings. The woman also clutched a huge hand bag that looked like it was going to rip apart any minute from whatever was weighing the thing down. To finish it all off, she was wearing the worst pair of white heels that Bubbles had ever seen.

But as Bubbles inwardly criticized the older woman's fashion taste, she was also beating herself up for not recognizing this 'Granny Texas'. She remembered the name, but she swore that Granny Texas never looked this odd before.

"Granny...Texas?" Bubbles repeated.

"Um," the grandmother adjusted the straps to her dress. This grandma had really big biceps. What was it today? First Antonio looked like he was a body builder, and now Granny Texas too? Maybe her eyesight was failing her again?

Granny Texas coughed into her hand before a really uncomfortable sounding high-pitched voice started to pour out of her mouth. "Y-yes! Don't you remember me? Bubbles? Your Granny Texas! I am your grandmother Utonium's sister!"

"Oh..." Bubbles imagined the Granny Texas she knew, and realized she really hadn't met her very much in her entire life. And before she could help it, she started to say, "Granny Texas, what big eyes you have..."

Granny Texas's big, navy blue eyes blinked quickly, before a nervous laugh filled the air. "The better to see the wedding with, my dear!"

"Granny Texas, what a big bag you have." Bubbles continued.

"The better to hold wedding presents with, my dear!" the old lady tittered.

"Granny Texas, what big...hands you have." Bubbles noted, realizing they were even bigger than hers.

"The better to catch the bouquet with, my dear!"

"Not if I catch it first!" Bubbles quickly interrupted with a charming smile. "Ok, you can go inside. It's nice to see you again, Granny Texas."

"Nice to see you too, Bubbles." The grandmother said quickly and was about to dash inside of the wedding, when Bubbles suddenly cut in front of her way.

"Hey wait!" Bubbles said, defensively.

Granny Texas, squared her large shoulders. She held up a defensive front herself, puffing out a chest that looked suspiciously flat.

"Don't I get a hug?" Bubbles asked, erasing all of the tension in the masculine grandmother's shoulders.

"Huh? You're kidding me, right?" The grandmother said in a strangely masculine voice.

"Huh?" Bubbles frowned.

"Oh! I mean... sure!" the grandmother said in her high-pitched screech again. Bubbles gave her the customary grandma-hug, where she made sure not to squeeze the elder too much, but when granny Texas's large arms came crushing her very being, she just awkwardly started to laugh.

"Wow Grandma, how...strong you are!" Bubbles laughed, and pulled back.

"The better to crash the wedding with, my dear." Muttered the grandmother as she walked away. "Haha! Joking!" she turned around and waved brightly. Bubbles laughed as well, and waved cheerfully in return.

"Next!" she chirped, but felt her mood change drastically when next in line happened to be the Mayor who was just starting to rifle through all of his pockets to find his invitation.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Bridezilla**

By: Jupitrie

Summary: Blossom be crazy on her wedding day.

Shoutout to: **1000GreenSun** and **cookiiex**, thanks for your supportive reviews! They're real fun to read, and I know how tedious it gets to review for every chapter, so your words mean a lot to me! Again, Thanks!

* * *

><p>"I just can't believe Blossom is getting married."<p>

Professor Utonium shifted uncomfortably and nodded without a word as his father smiled calmly next to him. They were finally driving to the club house that was going to host his daughter's wedding. In a few hours, Blossom Utonium would be Blossom Russo.

"It almost seems like yesterday, when Blossom and her sisters were still playing jump rope outside on my porch. When did they get so big?" Grandpa asked casually.

When he got a dramatic sob from the driver's seat as a reply, Grandpa Utonium switched his attention to his son.

"John." Grandpa sighed sympathetically, as John gripped the wheel and tried to see the front of the road, even as his eyes blurred.

"I don't want to give her away!" Professor Utonium confessed. "Not yet! She's barely twenty three!"

"Aw, son. Buck up." Grandpa said patting his son's knee.

"I'm not ready to give any of my girls away! But here I am! Driving to one of my girl's wedding! And Bubbles and Buttercup are sure to be next! Buttercup and that silly Rowdyruff, and Bubbles with, I dunno who she's dating these days-but that's another point! All of the boys my girls date don't have the GUTS to face me first before dating one of my babies!"

Grandpa was about to cut in, but Professor decided to correct himself.

"Sure, Antonio came to me when he decided he wanted to propose to Blossom–but I only gave him permission to propose to her because I thought my Blossom would be in her right mind and reject that looser!"

"_John_."

"I mean, five months! They've only known each other for _five months!"_

"RED LIGHT, SON!" Grandpa yelled, and the PuffDaddy car came to a screeching halt.

"Wow. That was close." The Professor huffed.

"Son, you're distracted. Why don't we pull over and we can discuss this like gents."

"No, Blossom's expecting me in-" he noted the clock on his dashboard, "Thirteen more minutes. And she keeps track."

"Blossom will survive if we're two minutes late." Grandpa said gently. "Pull over."

The Professor gave in and pulled over to the gas station on the other side of the traffic lights. When he turned off the engine, he strangely felt a lot more relaxed. He then put his head on the steering wheel and tried to relax some more.

"Son, do you remember what Blossom said to me when I first met her?"

The Professor shook his head.

"'Hello, Grandpa, I'm Blossom and these are my sisters Bubbles and Buttercup. You just hit the jackpot when it comes to granddaughters–we promise to be the best of the best!'"

Professor smiled, it sounded like something Blossom would say when she was younger.

"Why, I was already flabbergasted that the whole 'sugar, spice, and everything nice' bit was true! Who would have thought that those ingredients _would_ actually create the perfect little girls. And they kept to their word, John. Your girls are the best of the best in the department of Granddaughters."

Professor nodded sadly.

"Aren't they the best of the best in being your daughters as well?"

Professor finally pulled away from his steering wheel. "Of course, they are."

"Don't they deserve the best father in return?"

Professor squared her shoulders and jaw. "Of course they do!"

"Let's get to that wedding."

Professor wilted a bit. "R...right. Of course."

* * *

><p>"Buttercup?" Robin asked nervously. "You ok?"<p>

Buttercup was bending a large metal ball in her hands. She twisted it to make it more compact, and then would hit it occasionally. Robin always found it interesting and also frightening how the girls could make thick metal look like silly putty in their hands, as the trashcan that Buttercup abused started to look more like a soccer ball than anything else.

"I'm fine." Buttercup said, though she didn't sound 'fine' at all.

"Buttercup, put the...ball down." Robin said, patting her friend's back. Buttercup did so. Robin flinched slightly when the ball hit the concrete and made a rather big bang. "Why are you so upset about Butch?"

"I'm not!"

"You're not fooling anybody, here!" Robin snapped back. "Look, there's..." she checked her watch and winced, "Thirteen minutes before Blossom will start calling for attendance again, it's now or never. Spit it out."

Buttercup saw that Robin had a point and put her hands to her hips. "I think Butch wants to be in a serious relationship."

Robin squinted her eyes. "What?"

"He's been... pestering me a lot more lately. Asking for more... you know, regular couple stuff. Last week, he even had the nerve to ask if I wanted to go out with him to grab a bite to eat at McWammy."

"McWammy is a horrible chain restaurant." Robin said, "Their fries are literally radioactive. Normal couples go there to break up."

"But Butch loves their heart-burn burgers. Don't you get it? He was asking if I wanted to go _out_ with him!" Buttercup hissed and crossed her arms. "Do you know how..._wrong_ that is?"

"Buttercup, you _are_ sort of living with him." Robin said gently. "Can't he ask you out once in a while? Buy you a meal?"

"NO!" Buttercup snapped angrily. "He doesn't listen to me, he's starting to get _comfortable_ around me, god forbid! And now–he's invited himself to my sister's wedding!"

"Buttercup, you were complaining that Butch didn't want to come with you a few weeks back. What's the real problem here?" Robin sighed.

"I let him get comfortable around me. I let him come to my sister's wedding even though it's probably a bad idea. I let him play my old video games! Oh my _god_, Robin! I think...I think I like him!"

Robin looked at Buttercup strangely. "Tell me you're joking."

"Huh?"

"Is _that_ what you're freaking out about?"

"And I think he likes me back!" Buttercup groaned. "We keep tormenting each other like this so we wouldn't become a stupid couple! But I think it's already happening!" she said choking a bit. "But I don't _want_ to like him! I want to hate him! I like complaining about the fact that he crashes at my couch every other day! And I _like_ feeling angry during sex!"

"Wow, TMI, girly." Robin tried to interrupt, but Buttercup was on a roll.

"I like beating him, and kicking him and...and...and I don't ever want to be the kind of girl who depends on NOBODY. I especially hate it when people call Butch my Boyfriend! But lately–it bothers me less! I'm starting to give in to society's pressures! And I HATE HIM FOR IT!"

"Look, Butterbear..." Robin rubbed her friend's back. "You're nuts. He's even nuttier. I think this was bound to happen one day. And I think deep down you always knew that you two were going to be a good unit...that's why you stuck with him for a year and a half. You're just afraid of facing commitment."

"I'm not going to get committed." Buttercup announced. "It's final. Butch and me are through."

"Buttercup." Robin chuckled. "You're such a cutie sometimes." Buttercup sent her a nasty glare. "Oh! I know..." Robin giggled as she opened her clutch purse again and pulled out a flask.

Buttercup eyed her strangely, "Why the hell do you have beverages in there?"

"Take a sip. It's my grandpa's illegal recipe. I stole some from him last time I visited. I even have an extra one here, just for this occasion!"

"Uh...no thanks. It takes a lot for my body to feel alcohol anyway." Buttercup shook her head.

"This is my granddaddy's moonshine, Buttercup. You'll feel the effects. And hey, it will relax us both from that crazy bridezilla."

Buttercup started to laugh. "Bridezilla Blossom. It's fitting."

"Don't you dare tell her I said that." Robin warned.

"Or what?" Buttercup teased. The girls laughed.

"Cheers?" Robin asked as she undid her flask.

"Cheers." Buttercup agreed as Robin passed her the beverage. She sipped at it and jolted. "Wow."

"Right?" Robin laughed. "Even Chemical X can't compete with that."

* * *

><p>Bubbles caught sight of Buttercup and Robin giggling over something and smiled in relief. They obviously had everything else in control if they looked so darn happy. Bubbles had finally finished her duty of scanning the crowd and she only had eleven or so minutes before Blossom was going to demand everyone in her bridal suite. She started to make a bee-line toward Buttercup when she accidentally ran into someone.<p>

"Oh! Gosh! I'm sorry!" Bubbles yelped.

Normally, if Bubbles knocked into someone when she was in her own world, the person would have been sprawled out on the ground before her, but strangely, Antonio had caught himself and merely gave her a kind smile.

"Oh, no worries, Bubbles." The kind, and extremely well built Antonio said with his hands on his waist. "You look very adorable." He said in his thick Portuguese accent.

Antonio was a very adorable man himself. He was tall. He was dark. And he was extremely handsome. The perfect mate to rush to the alter, for a perfect wedding.

Bubbles couldn't help it as she blushed, and combed her hair back. "Aw, thanks. You look nice yourself."

Antonio looked down and shifted uncomfortably in his pale white suit. "Eh, I guess. I believe the pink bowtie is too much though."

"Don't let Blossom hear you say that." Bubbles warned jokingly. "Um, how are you, anyway? You're not feeling jittery or anything?"

"Jittery?" Antonio frowned, "I'm sorry, what does that mean?"

"Nervous." Bubbles replied helpfully.

"Ah, no." Antonio laughed, and adjusted his pants. "I've had to put my heart and emotions in front of the whole world to see before! Let's just say, I've had to come out with much bigger things!" Just then, Granny Texas came barreling through.

"Oh! I'm so clumsy!" shrieked Granny Texas. She too, seemed surprised when Antonio righted himself, though his pants that he was adjusting slipped a bit, to show not only too much thigh but...sparkly pants?

Antonio righted himself without even blinking an eye. He looked at both Granny Texas and Bubbles with a charming smile. "Sorry about that."

Bubbles and Granny Texas exchanged a strange look.

"Um, what do you mean you've put your heart out for the world to see?" Bubbles asked suspiciously.

"Ah. I'm sure I'm allowed to tell you, since we are now, in a way, siblings!" Antonio waved a finger at Bubbles. "You see, when I was a young boy, I noticed something about myself..."

Bubbles felt her hands get all clammy. She started to calculate all the things she's seen from Antonio. His super built body. His super sparkly pants. His super clean teeth-and not to mention...he was way too cute to be straight...

"I noticed I was different from other young boys. When looking at other young boys I felt-"

"Antonio!" Antonio's best man, Thomas Goodsbie came running in. "Your mom's here! She needs you to help her into her dress, she says!"

"Mama hasn't dressed up yet?" Antonio frowned.

"No!"

"Ah, I shall help her. It was nice talking to you, Bubbles. Nice meeting you..." he trailed off as he finally looked at Granny Texas. He squinted his eyes. "Who are you?"

"Granny Texas." Granny Texas's voice was suddenly all butch again. He held out a hand. When the two of them shook hands, Granny Texas's face contorted.

Antonio smiled kindly. "Granny Texas. It was a pleasure. Good bye." He said and turned to help his mama.

Bubbles turned to look at Granny Texas. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"He didn't even scream when I squeezed his hand too hard!" Granny Texas exclaimed in her high pitched voice.

"No!" Bubbles hissed, pulling Granny Texas toward her lips. "He...He's _gay_. He has to be! Look! It all matches up! The looks, the clothes, the attitude!"

"Do you think?" Granny Texas's dark navy eyes bore down at her as well.

"He's going to make Blossom his _beard_." Bubbles said in a horrified voice. "I have to tell someone! Anyone! Except Blossom, of course! Oh my god! I only have ten minutes left before Blossom is going to have her roll call! Granny Texas, don't tell _anyone_ about this, you hear?"

"Oh I promise." Granny Texas nodded, holding a hand to his heart and another in the air.

"Thank goodness you're here, Granny Texas." Bubbles said in relief, hugging her Granny again. "This would be too much stress for one girl alone!"

"You said it honey." Granny Texas agreed, squeezing her into another hug.

Bubbles tried to pull away, but Granny Texas was, abnormally strong.

"Um. Granny Texas?"

"Hm?"

"What...spiky facial hair you have."

"Oh, come on! Now you're just being mean!" Granny Texas threw her large man-arms up in the air.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Bridezilla**

By: Juptrie

A/N: Ok, so I know everyone's now really dying to get the wedding started, so I cut out the chapter that mainly dealt with the paparazzi trying to pry into Blossom's wedding. I think it worked out well, but for those of you who are intelligently thinking, 'huh, there should be a lot of reporters all over Blossom's shit', you're totally right. Which is why I'm here to say that the Powerpuff ladies _are_ still super powered people. If they say you can't show up for a wedding, you better not come uninvited or else you'll deal with a lot of heel-shaped dents in your car. Just saying.

* * *

><p>Bubbles slipped into the bridal suite right as Blossom's voice was counting down.<p>

"Ten, Nine, Eight..."

Buttercup zipped in, holding Robin by the waist. Bubbles noticed how Buttercup's landing was a bit louder than usual, and she did look like she was still having difficulty walking in those heels.

"Six, five, four..."

Professor rushed in as well, he looked a little disheveled, and Bubbles kindly reached over to fix his askew bow tie.

Blossom's counting stopped. "Huh, everyone came on time." She was behind the screen that separated her from everyone else and calmly came out. "I'm impressed." She announced to her team.

Blossom was in her wedding dress. Her hair twisted up in delicate curls, pinned back using pearl dotted pins. She wore a very sweetly fashioned gown that was accentuated with bows and shear lining. The bridesmaids were all surprised by her pick, for Blossom went through seven different dresses that she had 'saved' for her special day that were all a little more fancy. But since the paparazzi was held back by a frightening threat by Buttercup, and the stress of looking 'camera ready for all the world to see' had been shrugged off, Blossom chose a dress that leaning more toward 'sweet' than 'super sexy awesome bride' that she had originally been dreading to wear. Her dress almost looked more like a Princess's wedding gown, nothing showing off-but still accentuating her beauty in all the right places. The hair stylists came around the screen with the veil and pinned it on Blossom's head just as she appeared for everyone to see her.

"Thank you, Ricky." Blossom said and fixed the veil more securely on her head.

The rest of the room was staring in silence.

"Well?" Blossom smiled, her voice finally going soft. "How do I look?"

"You look...beautiful." Professor finally managed to choke out. The brides maids all sighed as well. Even Buttercup looked a little teary from the beatiful bridal moment.

Professor walked up to his daughter, who smiled while giving everyone a good look of her in all angles. She slowly walked in a circle but when she came back around and faced the Professor again, she put a gloved hand to her mouth and bit her lip.

"Professor...don't cry..." Blossom said gently.

But it was already too late, Professor shook his head and put a hand over his heaving chest.

"I remember when I first made you." He said gently, and reached out gently toward Blossom. Blossom took his hands in both of hers and gently smiled. "You were the first one to open up to me. I was so confused, and lost, but when you introduced yourself like the little lady you were...I suddenly wasn't afraid anymore." He looked up at Blossom. Some essence of the little bug-eyed girl that he had created seventeen years ago was still in her face. Her large pink eyes were now adjusted in a face that could actually contain her eyes. That customary red bow was even switched with a white one that pined back her bun. Yet, even with her matured face and matured fashion taste, his little Blossom still peaked out at him in that lovely wedding dress, and it made his heart ache.

"You helped me become a better parent to you, and your sisters. You were always striving to do the right thing. Even when you made mistakes..." he said, and dimly thought back to father's day when Blossom had stolen him those golf clubs, "in the end, you not only taught yourself a valuable lesson, but I felt like I would learn something as well." He sighed, "I admit, there were times when I wasn't the best father figure. Like the time I decided to be Powerprof and embarrass you girls, or when I got that super car... but you girls were...my daughters for a reason, I think. I learned from you, as much as you learned from me. And as a huge science nerd..." his lips wobbled, "You don't know how lucky you girls have made me."

Blossom tried to do her best not to cry as well. She had makeup to watch out for, now. Still, she tore off her satin glove and caught a tear just as it was about to smudge her perfectly fixed lower eyelash mascara.

"It's hard for any man to deserve my Blossom... I feel like I had to grow up and become less selfish to be your father... but let me be selfish again, just one more time...when I give you up to your stupid beefy man-hunk of yours."

"Antonio." Blossom dimly corrected.

"...And remind you that you'll always be _my_ Blossom. I hope you always remember that. You and your sisters are my daughters, no matter what. So you better make sure this man treats you right. I won't forgive you if he doesn't." Bubbles shifted guiltily as she heard this speech. It was tugging on her own heartstrings as well...but she suddenly felt stone cold as she thought of Antonio again and wanted to desperately pull Buttercup aside to talk to her.

"You only deserve the very best. My... perfect girls, only deserve the very best." Professor finished his father's speech with sputtering sobs. He reached out and hugged Blossom, who did her best not to cry as loquaciously as she hugged her father back.

This was usually the time where tough, old Buttercup would interrupt and say something like "Yeah, yeah, yeah! Enough of these sissy tears! Let's get married already!"

But as the room waited for this reaction, and got null, they all ended up turning their eyes to the green puff on their own.

But when they saw that the green Powerpuff was sobbing uncontrollably herself, they then turned their eyes to the guiltiest face in the crowd.

"Robin," Blossom deadpanned. "What did you do?"

Robin shrugged, but made the mistake of shrugging with two flasks in both hands.

* * *

><p>"There's a lot of alcohol in her system. I'm surprised she was able to get this high of a Blood Alcohol level in less than ten minutes!" Professor noted, actually having to tend to the green puff, who was getting more and more dramatic as the Alcohol took its effect. Buttercup was forced to lie down on the couch in the bride's suite. Professor was testing her vitals and also trying to force his daughter to drink more water.<p>

"That was such a good speech, Professor!" Buttercup wailed. She knocked the glass of water Professor was holding, and he jumped away just as it crashed on the floor. "Such. A. Good. Speech! Where did you learn how to make one of those?" she sniffed, "I wish I was a good public speaker! Maybe then I could be President!"

"Oh man." Bubbles covered her lips with her hands, and tried to suppress her laugh. "This is pretty cool." She giggled mostly to herself. But when she realized Blossom was standing right beside her, literally steaming, she gulped. "I mean, bad. It is...very bad."

"When do you think the alcohol will wear off?" Blossom asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"It will be a while. Buttercup, honey, will you be able to attend your sister's wedding?" Professor sighed.

"Of course!" Buttercup shouted, throwing a fist in the air. "Buttercup's always ready! _Girl power_!"

"Oh god." Blossom groaned sadly as she gingerly touched the side of her head. "I'm getting a Buttercup headache."

"I hate how you name your headaches after us." Bubbles pouted.

"And I hate how your always making side-comments in hectic situations, we all have things we don't like, so _SHUT UP_." Blossom snapped.

"So unnecessary." Bubbles whispered to the nearest other bridesmaid, Esther.

"I...I'm _so_ sorry!" Robin said for the umpteenth time. "I didn't think she'd drink both of the flasks! She's just been really stressed! I swear we were only lightly buzzed when we were done with these!"

"It's not just your fault." Blossom said, she was always harder on her sisters than anybody else. "Buttercup should know better!" she said this without much energy though. She rubbed her arm and sighed. "I need to...get some air or something." She walked away and Esther was smart enough to follow Blossom out of the room.

Bubbles first looked down at Buttercup, and then toward where her other sister left.

"Buttercup, I know Blossom made our lives hell these past few months as we prepared for this wedding...but really?" Bubbles sighed. "Getting drunk an hour before the wedding? What are you thinking?"

"I'm not _drunk_." Buttercup snapped, drunkenly.

"Is Blossom going to hate me forever?" Robin asked, feeling tears well in her eyes.

"No! No! Don't cry. Blossom will rub your face down." Wednesday warned, pointing to her own face. She no longer had running mascara, but she did have a puffy red face where the super-powered bride had rubbed her face down.

Suddenly, there was a really, REALLY loud scream down the hall.

"MY CAKE!" Blossom's voice rang. "WHERE THE HELL IS MY CAKE?"

"Oh god." Robin squeaked.

"The cake?" Bubbles frowned, "What happened to the cake?"

"Um...there was a mix up." Robin said.

"God, Robin..." Bubbles winced, "You're really asking for it, aren't ya?"

"Stop trying to pour water into me!" Buttercup snapped, slapping another cup of water away. "I already drank a lot of good stuff! I'm not thirsty no' mo'!"

"Buttercup." Professor said in a disciplinary voice. "Listen to me, you need some water."

"What are you, my dad?" snorted Buttercup.

"Yes!" Professor snapped.

"Oh, right. Haha, sorry, it's just you're so weird when you get all serious!" laughed the green puff. But stopped laughing once Professor took a hold of her jaw and forced some water into her mouth. Making her sputter and choke. "CHILD ABUSE! CHILD ABUSE!" she started to screech.

"YOU _GUYS_!" Blossom came back into the room, she looked ready to pounce on all of her bridesmaids as she bore her narrowed pink eyes on every frightened face. Even the drunken Buttercup froze over as Blossom stomped in.

"Professor, get out." Blossom demanded, she barely cast a glance to him as her eyes slid from one guilty face to another.

Professor was happy to oblige. He dumped the remaining cup of water on Buttercup's face, where she coughed and sputtered some more, and dashed out.

The room felt extremely cold, and empty once the father figure left. Bubbles could swear she saw pissed mist coming out of Blossom.

Blossom crossed her arms, her pink eyes looked unnaturally icy as it slid from one panicky looking bridesmaid to the other, finally landing on the drunken gaze of her green-eyed sister.

Finally, Blossom sighed. "I guess this is what I get for planning a wedding in under three months." She said.

This reaction surprised all of her brides maids.

"I know I was being tough on you guys. I know I was shouting about trying to make everything perfect. I know...that you've been calling me bridezilla behind my back." Blossom said bitterly, "But I want you to know, I did this all because I thought you five would at least have my back."

"Blossom, we–" Bubbles started, but Blossom held up a finger.

"And you did a great job." Blossom said in a tepid tone. "I feel so loved. Thanks, you guys." She said in a defeated, and not to mention, bitterly sarcastic tone as she turned to leave the room.

"Blossom! Wait!" Buttercup jumped onto her feet, and toppled over on her pink heels.

Blossom stopped just as she was about to reach for the handle.

"Blossom, I want you to know, I love you so much." Buttercup said, "I love you more than...than _beacon."_

The other brides maids nodded in understanding. Everyone who was friends with the PPG knew how much Buttercup loved to remind people how much she loved beacon.

"You're right, it was hard for us to get this organized in three months, but...don't you realize we didn't mean any of the bad things to happen! We've been trying to cover our asses and fix our messes the moment we realized that we made a mistake! Usually you'd be the one who would help take care of our miss ups! So sorry if we're a little disoriented! We never realized you'd have to depend on us so much...and, I think it freaked us out a bit! Especially since you're such a freakin' perfectionist!"

Blossom sighed. "I know that." she looked to be calming down a bit. Buttercup's drunken words seemed to have an effect!

"Do you? Do you really?" Bubbles cut in, grabbing Buttercup just in time as she wobbled on the spot. "Not to mention we barley know your groom! You wouldn't let Wednesday throw you a Bachelorette party! You wouldn't let me help with choosing the dresses! You got to control everything, like you normally do! So when you want US to take responsibility, we knew we were going to have to walk on pins and needles! Sorry if you're disappointed that we don't know your _exact_ tastes, little miss bossy!"

Blossom gasped. "Bubbles!"

"I'm sorry, that was a little harsh."

"Blossom, you asked a lot from us." Esther agreed with the other girls. "We have no doubt in our hearts that you'd do all the things for us that you made us do for you... but, let's face it... you make unorganized friends so that you could be the 'mothering' one."

"Yeah! Yeah!" Wednesday cut in as well, "I mean, I can take care of myself just fine, but I didn't know how to do my taxes until you showed up!"

"You still don't know how to do your taxes. I do them for you." Blossom reminded.

"See? Point taken." Wednesday said cheerfully.

"What _point_?" Blossom snapped to her brides maids. "You're saying it's my fault that you're irresponsible and careless?"

"Yes." Esther and Wednesday nodded.

"Yeah." Robin sighed.

"Pretty much." Bubbles shrugged.

"Woooord." Buttercup burped.

Blossom crossed her arms. "You guys are so ridiculous. Not to mention, idiotic."

"But you love us this way! Don't forget! Stop treating us like slave monkeys...and...relax a little, Bloss! Stop being so uptight and..._breath_!" Robin said. "You're getting married! Not...trying to run an army!"

Blossom looked her square in the face, she saw how Robin shied away and looked down and sighed, "I could never stay angry at you girls for very long."

The brides maids sighed in relief. Buttercup even threw up her arms and asked for a high five from Esther, who merely shoved Buttercup's arm away.

"But just don't talk to me for the next half hour. Get out." Blossom ordered and pointed toward the door. "And you better be here when it's time to walk down the aisle. Remember–no tripping."

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Bridezilla**

By: Jupitrie

A/N: Ok, so this is actually two chapters combined into one. I realize I've given the readers too many semi-cliff hangers. In the sense that the wedding is taking forever to start. So I rushed the process. I hope you enjoy.

_PSSST:_ Also, I might not upload for a while after this chapter. I've got more chapters uploaded on my document manager already, but I've got exams coming up. Let's just say uploading Fanfiction is last on my to do list. Even though it's as simple as pushing a button. Anyway this is just a warning. Don't hate me.

* * *

><p>Butch landed loudly with the large pink cake and set it roughly on the table, disorienting a few cherry blossoms in the process. He shrugged, stuck his hands in his pockets and walked back toward the club house, but not before someone stopped him.<p>

"Hey, Butch." A nasty voice piped up.

Butch stopped, turned around and narrowed his eyes at his newest worst enemy.

"Mitch." Butch spat.

"Heard you're date's a dude." Mitch said, he too had his hands casually tucked in his pockets. "Tough luck."

Butch shrugged, "Wanted to see the bitch wearing pink."

"She's going to wear pink?" Mitch scoffed, "This is going to be fun."

Butch sucked in some air. He suddenly had a mouthful to say to Mitch, but quickly hushed himself up with a "Yeah, it will be."

"Hey." Mitch shrugged, "Don't get all butt hurt that Buttercup asked me to this thing." He said and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. "I'm sure Blossom convinced her to do it, or something."

"Blossom knows I won't lay a finger on her wedding." Butch scoffed. "I love my balls too much. Besides, I don't give a rats ass about this wedding."

"Then why are you here?" Mitch squinted his eyes.

"You know, I don't know." Butch said, trying to look relaxed, "I guess I had nothing else better to do. I'm so fucking bored of screwing Buttercup in private, I thought-maybe a wedding would be a fun place to get rowdy."

Mitch offered Butch a cigarette, but Butch kept his hands in his pants. Mitch snorted, went back to tending to the one that was in his mouth by flicking a lighter in front of it, and taking a long drag.

"I think you're here to make sure Buttercup won't cheat." Mitch admitted.

Butch tensed up, and glared over at Mitch who grinned back.

"I don't blame you, brother." He said, taking another slow drag and releasing some smoke up at the pink lanterns above him. "I am pretty crafty. I may lay some moves on your girl."

Butch let out an evil grin, "That bitch ain't nobody's girl."

"Every girl is someone's girl-I mean, even single girls have their daddies. Even orphan girls have like, another father figure that they could belong to. Girls need a solid figure. And I've noticed Buttercup getting bored of you."

"Bored?" scoffed Butch. "Ok, that's it."

* * *

><p>"Buttercup, stop fidgeting." Bubbles pleaded as she combed back Buttercup's hair into a small bun.<p>

"Remember that one time when I did a back flip and kicked that monster that was all 'rarrrrr' and you were like 'oh my GAWD it almost fried my hair!' and I landed, like, HA! Then I punched it a few more times, and _saved the day?_"

"Uh...sure." Bubbles said, with a laugh. "There we go. Oh, and uh...do you want to put in your pink bow?"

"Yeah, why not? Throw it in there!" Buttercup giggled.

"Alright. You asked for it." Bubbles said and stuck a bobby pin in her mouth and got to work again.

"Bubbles, no!" Robin said, fretting over Buttercup's make up. "Buttercup will kill us after this!"

"She asked for the bow, she's getting the bow." Bubbles said with a sly smile on her face.

"Bubbles!" Robin hissed.

"Hey! Wow! OuFF!" a cry sounded off the distance. "SHIT! FUCK! I'm sorry!", Buttercup quickly shot up to her feet.

"That sounds like a cry..._FOR HELP_! POWERPUFF BUTTERCUP TO THE RESCUE!" Buttercup boomed in a heroic voice. Thankfully Bubbles caught her as she was about to fly off to help some random somebody and shove her back into her seat.

"No! Buttercup!" Bubbles said in an equally heroic voice. "You have a mission hear, making sure you look pretty for the wedding! I will send a telepathic signal, to Powerpuff Blossom! And _she'll_ save the day!" Bubbles pretended to think really hard. She pressed both her hands up to her temples.

"Oh right on! You _go_ girl!" Buttercup clapped her hands, giddy.

"This...is so wrong." Robin said, clearly frightened. "If I knew she'd turn like this, I'd hide all alcoholic beverages from her."

"Um, no duh! Anyone would have a reaction to _moonshine_, Robin."

"S-she said she could handle it!" Robin squeaked.

"Buttercup lies." Buttercup herself giggled.

"Buttercup, you're a major ass!" Robin hissed.

"Hey! I'm not fat!" Buttercup sneered, distastefully.

"Ok, ok, ok, stop it. You guys. I have something to tell you." Bubbles said, resting her hands on Buttercup's shoulders. "Just..._promise_ me that you won't freak out."

Buttercup started to scream.

Bubbles slapped a hand over her mouth. "I told you _not_ to freak out. And I haven't even started talking yet!"

Buttercup started to giggle like a mad woman.

"Ugh." Bubbles lets go of her sister and straightens up. "I have to stop the wedding."

"Oh no." Robin's shoulders dropped. "What the hell? Why?"

"Is it because you're jealous that Blossom's getting married before you?" Buttercup asked, and was answered by a pinch on the cheeks.

"Hahaha." Bubbles feigned a sweet laugh. "You're so cute when you're drunk, Buttercup."

"I'm cute all the time." Buttercup agreed, and rubbed her sore cheek.

"I think Antonio is gay." Bubbles announced.

Robin sighed. Buttercup gasped.

"Bubbles..." Robin shook her head.

"No! Really! He was wearing sparkly underwear and _everything!"_

"_You checked his underwear out?" _Buttercup gaped up at her. "Details, please."

"What are you doing checking his underwear?" Robin asked, shaking her head. "You sometimes do really weird things, Bubs."

"It was by accident! But they were definitely sparkly! You have to believe me! On top of that, he said he had to 'come out' once before and..."

"Bubbles, no offense, but you have the worst gay-dar in history." Robin sighed.

"What? Says who?" Bubbles frowned.

"Remember Kevin? You were so in love with him for a whole year, and you were always wondering why no other girl was falling for him? When it was clear from the very day of his birth that he was gay."

Bubbles gaped. "Kevin was _gay_?"

Robin groaned. "Just...just don't jump to crashing the wedding, ok?"

"B...but..."

"Blossom has a lot on her plate right now. What she needs is...no more mishaps! Ok? If Antonio is gay–which I really doubt, then maybe she should make THAT mistake on her own?"

"Are you listening to yourself? You can't make a 'mistake' with a wedding!"

"Sure you can! It's called an Annulment!"

"You want Blossom to go through an Annulment?" Bubbles screeched.

"Of course not! What I'm saying is, let's not cause anymore drama in this wedding. You can tell Blossom of your suspicion after she had her 'perfect' wedding, trust me... nobody wants to add more flame to that fire."

"I...I don't know, Robin." Bubbles said, twisting her hands together.

"Bubbles, you don't have that much proof yet. Just...don't do it." Robin prodded. "Please."

"Girls? Two more minutes." Esther says coming into their make up room.

"Two more minutes!" Buttercup squealed in excitement.

Robin and Bubbles looked at each other nervously.

"Here goes nothing."

* * *

><p>Professor looked down at Blossom and tried to smile without tearing up.<p>

"A-are you ready?" he asked.

But the Powerpuff that linked arms with him looked flustered. "Just wait." Blossom said and reached up to lower her veil over her face. She looked back at him and offered a small, bashful smile. "Yes. I'm ready."

Buttercup came in, looking a lot better than before, and handed Blossom her bouquet.

"Thank you." Blossom said, sincerely. "You're looking...better." she said lifting a brow at her green sister.

"You look great, sis." Buttercup said. Blossom smiled, she was glad that Buttercup seemed to have shaken off that drunken stupor.

"Oh, thank y-"

"And you smell _ah_-mazing." Buttercup finished, tossing her head back and smiling. Bubbles pushed Buttercup out of the way and rubbed Blossom's arm.

"Blossom, I...I have something to tell you."

Blossom nodded. "What is it?" she asked.

Bubbles stared back at Blossom, and noticed just how lovely her sister looked. For months–Blossom looked like a terrorizing monster in her eyes, but finally-Blossom looked relaxed. Blossom looked _ready_ to get married. She even sounded a lot more relaxed. Bubbles could imagine what would happen if she decided to spill the beans about Antonio's homosexuality.

"You look so gorgeous." Bubbles finished lamely.

Blossom reached up and touched Bubbles cheek. "You too."

Bubbles actually felt choked up. "Are you really...ready?"

"Yes." Blossom closed her eyes and nodded.

"Ok." Bubbles finished softly. She went back into line, and saw Robin send her a furious look.

Suddenly the wedding march was playing. The small string quartet that Blossom had ordered was playing softly in the background for so long, the other brides maids had forgotten they were there until they had played that infamous melody. The Professor and Blossom straightened their backs, as the brides maids paired off with the groom's best friends and got prepared to walk down the aisle. Wednesday handed each bridesmaid their own little flower bouquets.

Buttercup balked when her partner turned out to be none other than a creepily grinning Butch.

She took his arm anyway and lead the line of best men, and brides maids down the aisle.

"What the hell are you doing here? Where is Mitch?" Buttercup hissed toward him. She put on a plastic smile as she walked down the aisle.

"He ate my fist."

"Butch!" Buttercup hissed. "I'm being serious."

"You look super cute."

That silenced her alright.

"You're shitting me, right?" Buttercup scoffed, just as they hit the main alter. They split up, and Buttercup walked to designated brides maid spot next to the alter. Bubbles, Robin, Esther and Wednesday quickly followed. They all held their heads up proudly, and waited for the string quartet to get louder for the bride's appearance.

But before that, the Powerpuff girl's second cousin Lily skipped down the aisle sprinkling flowers here and there. The appropriate awes and oohs followed before the ring bearer walked down the aisle as well and stopped next to Antonio, who was waiting anxiously for Blossom to appear.

Then, finally, came the bride with her father.

Blossom smiled appropriately, nodding in thanks as all the guests adoringly sent her sweet comments as she walked down the aisle. They slowly made their way toward the aisle and finally stopped in front of Antonio.

The Professor lifted Blossom's veil, kissed her cheek, and held up her hands for Antonio to take.

Antonio and Blossom exchanged a gentle smile when they linked hands. It almost convinced Bubbles that Antonio wasn't a gay man ready to make her sister into a beard.

Bubbles watched as Antonio leaned forward and whispered something that made Blossom smile in kind. She whispered something back, and Antonio puffed his chest in pride.

They almost looked like they were in love.

Almost.

Bubbles shifted uncomfortably. Robin tugged on Bubble's arm and shaking her head at her. "Don't do it." she mouthed with a pleading look in her eye. Bubbles gulped in return.

"We are here today..." The priest, started the ceremony. "To celebrate the union of Antonio Russo and Blossom Utonium."

The priest continued a long speech about the responsibility of marriage, of what it means to continue such a strong bond thoughout life, and yadda, yadda, yadda. Buttercup was doing her best to keep quiet as she was battling to suppress a burp, only making her uncomfortably fidget. Bubbles was thinking about what would happen to Blossom if she had to live her life as a beard. Robin was praying that Bubbles wouldn't interrupt the ceremony–embarrassing Blossom _and_ a defenseless Antonio. Wednesday was hoping her red rash wasn't visible. Esther was freaking out that Antonio's best man, Thomas, was winking at her.

"If there is anyone here, who knows why these two people should not be joined together–speak now, or forever hold your peace."

"STOP THE WEDDING!" shouted a booming voice.

Robin gasped in surprise when she realized the voice did not come from the woman next to her. The whole wedding ceremony stopped to turn their attention to none other than...

"Granny Texas?" Bubbles frowned. "What's going on?"

"I'm not Granny Texas!" shouted the imposter, hoisting up an enormous weapon from her bag and shooting it toward both Buttercup and Bubbles before anyone could realize what was going on! The large ray didn't make an explosion, or even a dramatic BANG! It _did_ however, encase both Maids of Honor in a clear, glowing bubble of energy.

The guests all scampered away from Granny Texas–either running toward their cars to leave all together, or hiding behind the trees or jumping in the trickling pond behind the ceremony.

"Granny Texas! Why?" Bubbles shouted.

"Oh my _god_, Bubbles." Buttercup hissed, pounding at the orange bubble that encased them. "That's not Granny Texas! Anyone with eyes can see that!"

"What?" Bubbles shouted.

"That's right! Bubbles!" shouted the imposter yet again, and tore off the pink hat and frizzy red wig to reveal... "It's me! Boomer!"

"Boomer what the hell are you doing here?" Blossom asked in a strangely shaky voice.

"And how did you replicate my Energy Encasing Ray?" Professor shouted from behind a large bush.

"Blossom, get back." Antonio demanded, trying to cover for her.

"Antonio, _no_." Blossom hissed. She glared back at Boomer through her bangs, "Boomer's no threat. We just need to worry about–"

"I'm sorry to come crashing in, unannounced." A cool voice said from above. The remaining people at the wedding looked up to see an angry, red, glowing ball of energy slowly descending down on them.

"You didn't have to _stop the wedding_." the voice continued to say in a horribly sarcastic voice. A red ball of energy landed on the aisle that was peppered with pink blossoms, instantly turning a few into ash in mere seconds. The glowing red slowly died down to reveal a figure of a tall man. The man kicked at the crinkling petals around his feet in disgust, and sent Blossom an icy cold glare.

"_Brick_." Blossom hissed.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Bridezilla

By Jupitrie

A/N: EXAMS ARE DONE, FOOLS! Ok, so that's it.

* * *

><p>"You didn't have to stop the wedding." A figure landed on the aisle that was peppered with pink blossoms. He kicked at it, in disgust, and sent Blossom an icy cold glare.<p>

"Brick." Blossom hissed back, shaking her head in disbelief.

Brick Rowdy, or also known as Brick Jojo, stood before her in a black and gray pinstripe suit. In the middle of his broad chest was a thin red tie that matched his blood red eyes. This angry ruff was topped off with his signature backwards red cap.

Brick grinned. "Don't look so surprised, Bloss. This is what you get when you don't send me an invitation."

"Blossom told you to stay away from her!" Antonio shouted, being rather bold.

"Antonio, stop it!" Blossom hissed.

"Listen to the lady, if you know what's best for you." Brick said, not even bothering to cast Antonio a glance. His eyes were glued to Blossom. "You shouldn't have done this, Blossom." He said darkly and red thunderbolts started to crackle all around him. His eyes turned a pure, merciless red, "You _pissed me off_."

Buttercup, meanwhile, snapped toward the only other Rowdyruff boy that wasn't attacking them.

"Butch, did you know about this?" she shrieked.

"Butch?" Both Boomer and Brick broke their evil act to gape at the third Rowdyruff that was standing by the groom's side of the alter.

Butch looked puzzled himself.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Brick swore.

"Hey, hey, _hey_! Family reunion!" Butch started to laugh, and saluted both boys. "This is so funny!"

"Dude, we haven't heard or seen you in ages!" Boomer shouted.

"Seriously though," Brick interrupted, "What the fuck are you doing at Blossom's wedding?"

"Why do people keep asking me that, is it that weird?" Butch hissed, crossing his arms.

"Get the hell out of here, Brick." Blossom shouted, interrupting the brother's confusing exchange.

"Fuck that." laughed Brick. "It's so _funny_ how heroes always try to reason with a villain before a fight! Just accept it. You're going to be tasting my fist, bitch." He said this so cruelly, Bubbles shook and clutched onto Buttercup.

"We're helpless! We can't save Blossom!" Bubbles whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Buttercup snapped back, "Blossom can take Brick down! Blossom! Give show him who's boss!"

"I can't have you talk to my future wife that way, Rowdyruff Brick!" Antonio said in a thunderous voice.

"No, Antonio, don't." Blossom said in a tired voice. "Stand back."

But it was too late, Antonio was marching up toward Brick.

"Is this guy an idiot?" Brick seethed.

"Oh no!" Bubbles screeched.

"Blossom!" Buttercup gasped, shocked that Blossom was merely crossing her arms and idly standing by as Antonio marched up toward a livid super being.

"I can't watch!" Bubbles cried.

"Butch! Do something!" Buttercup begged, and Butch threw his arms up in the air.

"I'm doing _everything_ for you today!" he started dragging his limbs toward the upcoming fight.

Even Boomer closed his eyes and prepared to wince as Antonio got closer and closer...

But the next sound that the superbeings heard was not of Brick punching a hole through Antonio's chest, but the sound of a fist, hitting a palm.

"Wha-?" Brick looked puzzled. He saw his super powered punch get easily caught by a commoner!

"You are surprised, yes?" Antonio jumped back and without warning, tore off his tux. Blossom shook her head in what looked like dismay as her fiancé revealed his true identity.

"I am Action warrior TONY! Or also known as... ACTION TONY!" shouted Blossom's groom, dressed underneath in sparkly yellow spandex. He finished his costume with a traditional Mexican Wrestler's mask. "I am the best hero in Brazil! The famous, and charming**...ACTION TONY**!"

He flexed his muscles for a while, you know, letting the news really sink in, before Brick interrupted the awkward silence.

"Are you fucking kidding me with this?" Brick asked toward Blossom while pointing at Action Tony, who continued to flex and pose in front of everyone. Blossom glared at him and crossed her arms in return.

"Ohhhh." Bubbles said. "That's why he looked so _familiar_! I've seen Action Tony on the news!"

"That's why he was wearing those weird spandex." Buttercup noted.

"Wait, so does this mean he's not gay?" Bubbles asked, confused.

"You will not harm my future wife, and leave this wedding–for you were not invited!" Action Tony warned.

"Do as he says, Brick." Blossom said through gritted teeth.

"Hah. Have I ever backed down from a fight?" Brick asked toward Blossom.

Antonio and Brick tackled each other without a proper warning. And what followed was a mess of fists, and kicks. Brick and Antonio tore each other apart, but as it became clear that Antonio almost matched the Rowdyruff in muscle power, it also became clear that Antonio's intellect was not the sharpest compared to the red ruff. In ten minutes flat, Antonio was biting dirt, and Brick was readjusting his suit, and cap. Blossom cast a worried glance toward Antonio, before she squared her shoulders and looked back at Brick again when he turned around to face her.

"_Fuck_, that was annoying." Brick spat some blood at the crumpled figure of Action Tony. "Now, where were we?" he asked glaring back at Blossom, probably even more livid than he was before.

Blossom cast another worried glance over at Action Tony, as Brick's furious gaze bore down at her.

"Oh, right." Brick smiled and reached into his suit and pulled out a gun. He pointed it toward her, but got no reaction. He stopped to frown, and then looked at his gun and shook his head and started to darkly laugh. He turned toward Blossom, waving the weapon harmlessly as if it was a water gun. "Don't think you're safe from this thing, Blossy. This ain't no regular gun. It is filled with bullets containing Antidote X."

Blossom still didn't budge, or even give him the satisfaction of looking scared. "Why are you doing this, Brick?"

"**I want to **_**fucking kill you, that's why**_!" Brick screamed. He snapped back into position, pointing the dangerous weapon at the bride.

Boomer jumped back a bit from the force of Brick's shout. The few people that were hiding, also cowered back from the intensity of the ruff's threat. Even Butch blew a low wolf-whistle.

"He's always had a really bad temper." Butch said toward Buttercup.

"Blossom, what's going on?" Bubbles asked, extremely scared. Brick seemed deadly serious. "What did you do?"

"Yeah, leader girl." Buttercup agreed with a pained frown. "God damn, my head is killing me. Can you please let us go?" Buttercup yelled at Boomer.

"Ha! Yeah right! Brick told me you'd say that! Do you really think I'm that dumb?'" Boomer demanded.

"Boomer, don't do this!" Bubbles pleaded. "If Brick kills Blossom, you'll feel really bad, I swear you will!"

"Brick are you really going to _kill_ Blossom?" Boomer asked, finally feeling a little uneasy.

"Don't let them fucking _talk_ to you, Boomer." Brick snapped back. He kept his finger on the trigger, and the gun was still pointed at Blossom.

"Brick," Butch finally piped up. "If you kill Blossom, I have a feeling this _might _make Buttercup mad at me. Like, legit."

"No shit, Sherlock!" Buttercup screamed. "Do something!"

"I have no other choice." Brick bit out. "If _I_ can't have her, no one can." He said through gritted teeth.

Bubbles and Buttercup stopped clawing at the bubble they were entrapped in. Butch winced. Boomer covered his eyes with his free hand and shook his head.

"Brick, don't." Blossom said, looking away.

"Look at me, you bitch." Brick hissed. "Why the fuck did you think you could leave?"

"I fell in love with someone else." Blossom said, but anyone in hearing range could hear that it was a flat out lie.

"Bull shit." Brick bit out. "If I don't get the truth in...ten seconds, I'll pull this trigger. I'll put a bullet right in between those eyes of yours. And don't think I'm bluffing." Just to entice some fear, Brick pulled the trigger and shot the gun near Butch's feet.

"THE FUCK! Don't threaten _me_! You dolt!" Butch shouted. But Brick was good at his aim. The bullet merely grazed Butch. But that was enough for the super human to suddenly feel less super in a nanosecond. "Shit! I feel sick!" Butch said before toppling over.

"Butch!" Buttercup gasped.

Blossom shook her head in disbelief. "What was that?" she pointed toward Butch, "That was the worst acting ever! 'I feel sick'? What is he, reading a script?"

"That wasn't acting, Butch is just an idiot. He still announces when he needs to piss." Brick snorted.

Buttercup pounded the ball. "You sicko! How could you shoot your own brother?"

"I'm going to shoot your sister next." Brick said in a deadly voice.

"NO!" Bubbles and Buttercup screamed and sobbed.

"Ok, ok, _stop_." Blossom said through gritted teeth.

"This isn't a joke, Blossom."

"No, I know that. You've made that part perfectly clear." Blossom said, and in a flash that only super human eyes could see, Blossom whipped out something from her bouquet and chucked it at Brick. Bubbles and Buttercup clutched each other and screamed. They then saw Brick gagging, he stumbled and dropped his gun. He clutched at his neck, where everyone saw a dart had been deeply embedded in his throat.

"H-hey!" Buttercup voiced up, "That's...Professor's Cough Syrup!"

"I lied." Blossom said calmly, "It actually _is _Antidote X and sleeping pills."

"You lied to me?" Buttercup whispered in a daze.

"BLOSSOM PUT A DART IN BRICK'S NECK!" Bubbles shouted, "Blossom's still a crazy bridezilla!"

"She put a fucking dart in his neck!" Boomer shouted, shocked. Butch lifted his head and groaned.

"I'm so glad I was already shot." Butch muttered from his spot on the grass.

Blossom walked up toward Brick and kicked the gun out of the way. "I'm sorry for that." She said with a tired sigh. "But did you really think I didn't come prepared for this?"

"Blossom." Brick hissed out, wheezing. "You _bitch_."

Blossom reached down, and calmly plucked the dart from Brick's neck. But as soon as she was in reaching range, Brick grabbed her arms, and forced her to look at him.

"Why?" he asked simply. He was surprised when suddenly Blossom wrestled out of his grasp, only to dive back toward him and pull him up by his collar. She was absolutely red in the face, shaking from suppressed anger.

"YOU TRASHED MY WEDDING, YOU IDIOT!" Blossom shouted. "Do you know how _long_ it took for me to organize this event?"

Bubbles and Buttercup glance at each other and gulped. Blossom had never looked this furious before. This was worst than after she found out her cake was missing.

Brick was about to hiss something back at her, but she slapped him hard across the face.

"I'm not done." She hissed, "You want to know why I'm justified to be upset? I dealt with shit from _everyone_ today. It's supposed to be my special day–but I can't get a normal, peaceful day in my LIFE, can I? First Butch ruins my day by coming-"

"Hey!" Butch whined.

"Second, Buttercup hates her dress."

"Hellz yeah." Buttercup groaned.

"Bubbles mistakes Boomer for Granny Texas!"

"It was a _very_ convincing outfit!" Bubbles _and_ Boomer defend in unison. "You thought so too?" they say with wide eyes toward each other.

"Then the cake goes missing!"

"I brought another one back!" Butch felt like he needed to add.

"...Buttercup gets _drunk!_"

"Wait, whaaaa?" Butch cranes his neck back toward the girl that was entrapped in the bubble.

"I was not THAT drunk!" Buttercup muttered. "I'm fine now!"

"And then... _you_." Blossom finished, glaring down at Brick. "You know what, Brick? I don't deserve _this_ constant shit happening to me every day! And you agreed! You _said_ we were through! So _why_ in god's name was I looking at a barrel full of antidote X bullets a second ago?"

"It was only full of one bullet. I shot that into Butch." Brick hissed back.

"Bastard!" Butch shouted from his spot on the ground.

"That's not an answer to my question."

Brick looked away, "Holy shit, I'm starting to feel _drowsy _as _fuck_."

Blossom slapped him again–_hard_. It made one vertebrae in Brick's neck loudly pop.

"Did that help, honey?" she asked in a sugar sweet, sarcastic tone.

"A little harder, next time?" Brick said, just as sarcastic.

"Answer me." Blossom gritted.

"You're _mine, _pinky."

Blossom dropped his collar, and Brick fell like a limp noodle onto the ground. The sleeping pills were taking quick effect.

"Wrong answer." she spat. She recoiled a bit when he grabbed at her dress, and then got a hold of her arms again. He used all his strength and remaining consciousness to pull his upper body off of the ground.

"Why?" he repeated for the second time.

"You were asking for it. Seriously, threatening me with a bullet in my head was _so_ crossing the line." Blossom said, obviously hurt by his actions.

"No, you know what I fucking mean." Brick sputtered out, coughing red spots onto Blossom's white dress.

Blossom finally softened. "You and I weren't meant to _be_, Brick."

"That's not an answer." He used her own words against her.

"No, but it is!" Blossom said in a pained laugh. She pulled out an embroidered handkerchief and reached up and pressed it over Brick's wound. He hissed in response. "Don't you see, Brick? We both needed to stop this." She said gesturing the air between them. "So that we carry on with the lives that we want for ourselves. You know that I want a normal life. I don't want to be with you and become another Bonnie and Clyde. I want to fight crime, I want to get married, and I...I want to have kids." Blossom said gently. "You don't want any of that."

"Don't fucking tell me what I want or don't want, woman." Brick hissed.

"And don't talk to me as if you're the only man for me out there. I am allowed to love whoever I want! And I want Antonio! Not you!" Blossom said bitterly. "I know what I want now! And you're supposed to _realize_ that, not _crash my wedding_."

"That's bullshit!" Brick seethed. And grabbed Blossom's dress and tugged her down. "I know how you feel about me."

"And saying 'If I can't have her, no one can.' that was so ridiculous. You are sometimes so full of it."

Brick started to feel the drowsy drug quickly catch up to him. He felt it in his limbs. It was also getting harder to see. He gripped her with all of his remaining might and squeezed his eyes as he said.

"I love you."

Blossom shook her head. "Don't say –don't you _dare! _You don't know what love is. _You don't mean it_."

"I mean it." Brick said, fighting off the sleep that was starting to drag his eyes shut. "I mean it, and you know I do." He said and tore the bouquet out of Blossom's grasp and threw it over his shoulder. Boomer caught it without even thinking, dropping the ray gun that contained the other two Powerpuff girls. Brick then pulled Blossom toward him, looping a lazy arm over her the back of her neck and dragged her down to him for a forceful kiss.

Bubbles and Buttercup crumpled onto the floor as the bubble that encased them popped. When they got up to their feet, Blossom was still kissing Brick.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

A/N: Ok, just so you know. This crazy reaction from Blossom is just a comment from ME to all of those other stories out there where Blossom totally gets BULLIED by Brick...and still crawls back to him. It's pathetic. Watch as I turn the tables and PUT A DART IN BRICK'S NECK, BEEEEEETCH.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bridezilla**

By: Jupitrie

* * *

><p>It was three months ago since the last time Brick kissed Blossom.<p>

Blossom had flown right into Brick's window, and noticed some broken glass everywhere. She tapped her chin and calculated what happened. She took in the mess on the floor, and broken furniture, and spilt liquids everywhere, and finally walked over to a large armchair where Brick was slumped over in.

"Upset that you lost the fight, today?"

"Shut the fuck up." Was his appropriate answer, he was rubbing his temple and kicked at a peace of glass near his armchair to emphasize his dark mood.

"Let me see." Blossom found herself saying in a soft voice, as she gently pried his hand from his face. A black eye shined back at her, along with angry slits of red eyes. "Oh, it doesn't look so bad." She said in a nurturing tone. She blew some ice along her fingertips and lightly started to press Brick's eye but he twisted his head away from her touch.

"You don't need to mother me. Step away." He warned, pushing her away from him. "I'm fucking pissed right now."

"I can see that." Blossom crossed her arms. "Breaking a mirror is bad luck, you know." She said spotting some of the sharp objects on the ground.

"The _fuck_, Blossom! I was so close! Why did you stop me?" Brick finally exploded with the things he wanted to say the moment he had Blossom all to himself.

"You're honestly getting angry at _me_?" Blossom rolled her eyes. "You're the one who tried to rob Towsnville Bank."

"And you know how I could use the cash! Fuck!" Brick spat angrily.

"If you'd just get a job-"

"Don't even _start_." Brick said, his voice dripping with malice. "You can't change who I am."

Blossom took a weary step back. "I know." She nodded, "You're right. But you also can't change who _I_ am. And I stop robbers, Brick." Her voice got steadily softer as she explained this to him. "But if it's any consolation, I'm sorry I gave you a black eye?" She apologized weakly, trying to offer him a cute smile.

Brick glowered at her, gripping the armrests and looking her up and down. Blossom could see him wanting to change the subject, and quick. "You come from a funeral?" he nodded toward her little black dress.

"Um...more like a date." She corrected.

Brick snorted. His mood darkened even more. "Well la-_di-_dah."

"Brick." She sighed. "I don't want this to be messy...I just came here to get the rest of my stuff."

"It's in the box." Brick finally said in a calmer tone. He pointed toward a corner of his room. Blossom walked over to it and noticed that it was full of nothing but rips and shreds. A few broken CD bits were sprinkled on top.

"Very mature." She put her hands on her hips. She picked up a strand of cloth, and held it up to her. "This was my favorite night gown." She whispered mostly to herself.

"So you're serious about leaving?"

"Of course I am." Blossom sighed. "I'm moving on."

Brick snorted, "But for how long?"

"Don't give me that tone!" Blossom whipped her attention back at him, and balked, "What are you doing?"

"What the hell does it look like?" Brick asked, he had his shoes and socks taken off, along with his shirt. He was working on getting his buckle off when Blossom finally turned to look at him. "Getting ready for break up sex."

"We're not having sex, Brick." Blossom said uncomfortably.

"Pfft. Yeah right. You don't even like half of the things you leave at my place. Why the heck did you really come here, then?"

Blossom bit her lip and shook her head. "You're wrong. I came for my stuff."

"You're wrong, you came here for sex."

"Brick!"

"Blossom!"

"I don't want to keep doing this!"

"Then stop _coming _here!"

"Brick! Put your pants back on!"

"As soon as we're done screwing, I'll be _happy_ to!" he snapped back. He started to walk toward her-the shards of glass on the floor were just mere _pebbles_ for his super human skin. Blossom heard it crush into dust as he marched toward her.

"We're not-" she was interrupted with a rude kiss in her face. "Oh!" she cried out, frustrated and annoyed. "Sto-" she was cut off again with another interrupting kiss. This time though, she felt something in the kiss. It was gentler, and wamer, and she felt herself give in a bit. She pulled away from the villain and softly looked at him to study his face.

"Mm." was all she could say before coughing into her hand. "You know, I... I did want to come here to see if you'd reconsider my offer? Before we're _officially_ through?" she asked, resting her hands on his chest.

"That whole 'let's come out in public and try to resume a normal relationship', garbage you were spewing out? What's your sudden interest in letting everyone stick his or her noses into our sex life?"

"Not just _sex life_," Blossom grit out, one of her hands punched his chest to show she was loosing her patience with him, "But...life. Show that...maybe you want to start something _more_ with me? Maybe work on...something more than sex? See if we can resume a normal relationship even with our differences?"

His gaze was directed toward his hands that were gently resting above the swell of Blossom's hips. He smirked as he ran one hand down and lifted a bit of Blossom's dress and she didn't stop him right away. She studied his face all the while.

"Feeling sentimental about breaking up?" Brick asked snidely.

Blossom squared her shoulders. "If you don't want anything more than fooling around, I'm more than ready to break up with you. For good."

Brick frowned. He wasn't expecting such a solid answer. She was always finicky when answering him about how she felt, but this time it was loud and clear.

"Me too." Brick looked back at her. And Red eyes met Pink eyes.

"I guess this break up was long overdue." Blossom finally whispered, coldly.

"Yeah! So don't suggest a relationship with me, you bipolar bitch!" Brick scoffed back.

"That's fair, I guess." Blossom said sadly before another kiss was roughly initiated. "Mmph," she pulled away, "No way! I thought we just announced that this was over!" but was again forced into another kiss. "Not so hard!" she whined, but her plea was ignored as she was thrown onto Brick's bed. "Brick!" she screeched before he came jumping down on top of her.

"You promise we're done after this." Blossom asked, shifting uncomfortably. "Is there glass on the bed?" she asked, frowning in discomfort.

"God!" Brick started to flick some glass off of the sheets. "There, you happy?" he asked and dug his hands into Blossom's hair before drawing her toward his lips. "All you do is fucking yap, yap, yap." He kissed her-letting his teeth graze her lips and feeling the kiss get deeper as Blossom finally started to kiss back just as hungrily.

He felt her hands slowly creep up and gently rest against his cheek. He closed his eyes, and a content sigh escaped his nostrils. The kiss got gentler again.

Blossom pulled away. "You better not interfere in my life again, Brick."

Brick looked back at her, studying her just like she had studied him. Looking at her face and her expression, and the way her hands were still lovingly resting on his cheek.

He scoffed.

"Like I'd want to."

* * *

><p>"This is so awkward." Bubbles whispered over to Buttercup as the remaining people from Blossom's crashed wedding stood awkwardly by as Blossom and Brick caught up. She noticed Boomer was now trying to 'sneakily' escape, but she caught him by the collar and dragged him by her side. She noticed he was still holding the bouquet and tore that from his grasp too.<p>

"You said it, sister." Buttercup hissed, rubbing at her sore head. "I wonder when they'll stop."

Blossom finally tore away from Brick and got up on shaky legs. She had Brick's blood on her lips, and wiped at it with her satin gloves. Brick was now in a deep slumber, his breathing even, and calm. The hole that pierced his neck was already healed. Obviously there wasn't much Antidote X in the serum after all.

Buttercup and Bubbles and Boomer froze as Blossom looked back toward them.

"Boomer." Blossom narrowed her eyes at Boomer, who ducked behind Bubbles on instinct.

"She's going to put a dart in me." Boomer hissed in fear.

"I don't have any more darts on me." Blossom explained distractedly. "Come here."

"N...naw, man." Boomer shook.

"Come here and help me with your brother." Blossom said in a strangely soft voice.

Boomer meekly took the first step toward the pink puff, who was crouched beside Brick. When he realized she wasn't actually going to shoot him as well, he hovered toward her. Bubbles and Buttercup watched Blossom hoist Brick onto Boomer's back.

"Tell him that... I'm sorry." Blossom said gently. "But this is the right move for everyone."

"Uh..." Boomer shifted uncomfortably. "Geez, I'm pretty sure he's going to flip out."

Blossom rolled her eyes. "Get him out of here." She gave Boomer a push toward the skies. Boomer waited for a bit and was about to take off, when Bubbles shouted.

"WAIT!"

The air shook from the intensity of her scream.

"Good, _lordy! Bubbles." _Buttercup hissed, wincing and clamping both hands over her aching ears. "Scream louder, _please_."

"What is this?" Bubbles asked, looking toward her sister. "What exactly happened here? What's with this anticlimactic finish?"

"What?" Blossom frowned, "Bubbles, where did you learn that word?"

"Blossom!" Bubbles stressed, throwing her arms up in the air. "I think we all deserve an explanation here! What in the world happened between you two?"

Blossom sighed, and put her hands to her hips. "We were together." Strangely this confession felt rather liberating.

Buttercup snorted, "Yeah, we sort of gathered that much."

Blossom nodded, "It was complicated." She sighed and rubbed her neck. "Brick... was just a major...ass." she closed her eyes and let that bad word slip from her perfect lips.

"We know." Bubbles and Buttercup said impatiently.

"And...we fought a lot."

"A lot." Boomer mouthed to the two girls, who gaped up at him.

"You knew about them?" Bubbles asked Boomer.

"Yeah." Boomer frowned. "Butch even knew." He pointed toward his green brother.

"Butch!" Buttercup hissed. She rushed over to her own counterpart and finally helped him up. The green ruff groaned as Buttercup slung an arm over her shoulder and pulled him to his feet.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Bubbles demanded toward her counterpart.

"Uh...we're not exactly on speaking terms." Boomer frowned, looking this way and that.

"Yeah, but...gosh, now I feel sort of left out. We're the only ones who never hooked up. And look at our siblings." Bubbles started to ramble. Boomer blushed a dark red. "I feel like we're obligated to at least talk to each other once in a while!"

"Yeah, I guess I should have told you..." Boomer nodded stupidly.

"No." Blossom rubbed her temples, "Bubbles, don't confuse him. Boomer's easily manipulative."

"Hey!" Boomer whined, "I don't know what that word means, but it sounds hard and complicated and I'm DEFINITELY not that."

"Shut up, Boomer." Butch snapped, getting more and more irritated as he lost balance with just one step.

"Oh, alright." Boomer wilted.

"_Anyway_." Buttercup silenced everyone and sent a knowing look to Blossom, who was looking at the unconscious Brick.

"Anyway." Blossom continued, looking down and playing with her hands. "We...had a final disagreement a few months back. And I just so _happened_ to get proposed to by Antonio, who is a superhero himself. I realized that he was the best match for me, since he could probably defend against the villains that would try to attack my family. On top of being supportive of my life-long career FOR ONCE. Antonio is also the POLAR OPPOSITE of Brick, and is everything that I've always wanted, and everything that I'll ever _need_. This is something that I want, it's Brick who's too selfish to realize that!"

"It wasn't just Brick who was kissing you, I definitely saw some tongue there..." Bubbles felt the need to say.

"Shut _up_!"

"Blossom, that is one of your stupidest plans to date." Buttercup deadpanned.

Blossom glared at Buttercup from her seat, and saw that the rest of the puffs and ruffs (sans the unconscious one) were all glaring at her in the same disapproving glare.

"Stop that." Blossom spat. "I was ready for this. I wanted to get married. I still do! But not to HIM, that's for sure. That egotistical, bossy, rude-"

But she was quickly interrupted when Brick muttered in his sleep.

"Blossom."

He hoarsely whispered.

Everyone fell silent.

Blossom stuttered and continued, "I mean, not to mention extremely vile when it comes to-"

"Blossom." Brick said again in his unconscious state.

Blossom shook her head while wiping away some tears. "Look, you all don't know the whole story. I made the right choice for us." She said and quickly shook her head. "I mean, for me!"

"Blossom." Buttercup narrowed her eyes. "You're not telling us something."

"I did. I told you everything. And if you don't mind. I think I can still salvage this wedding of mine!" Blossom sniffed and got up, turning toward Antonio and finally walking up to inspect his wounds.

"Blossom." Bubbles said in a sad voice. "Blossom...don't _do_ this."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Blossom shrieked. "I've made a big mistake getting involved with this guy! I admit! But I was about to fix everything!" Blossom said gesturing toward Brick. She had tears streaked across her face, and Brick's blood was still glistening on the corner of her mouth. A few bits of his blood speckled her darling dress. "Now get him _out_ of here! Hasn't he done enough?" she shouted toward Boomer who nodded fervently.

Bubbles caught Boomer again and dragged him down.

"No. This isn't over, Blossom." Bubbles said.

"It isn't?" Boomer whispered toward his counterpart.

"No!" Bubbles said. "Blossom, I won't allow you to marry someone you don't love!"

"What if it's for the greater good if I marry this guy?" Blossom asked, pulling Antonio up onto his feet.

"Blossom." Buttercup piped up in her own disapproving voice. "You're being a moron."

"Says the girl who got drunk an hour before her sister's wedding. Thanks for that, by the way!" snapped Blossom.

Buttercup hissed, "Ouch. She's going to use that against me for at _least_ the next four years. That's for sure."

"Haha." Bubbles added, dryly.

"And you! You mistook Boomer as Granny Texas! Granny Texas is the sweetest, cutest old lady who was the one who gave us all of our Christmas cookie recipes!" Blossom shrieked.

"Ohhhh, her." Bubbles squinted toward the skies as she mentally sifted through all memories of Granny Texas and nodded. "Yeah I still can't...imagine her face."

"She was also convinced that Antonio was gay." Buttercup had to add.

"Haha, right on. I thought so too!" Butch crowed and offered Bubbles his hand for a high-five. Bubbles happily complied, but Butch jerked his hand away right at the last moment and wooted, "Too slow!"

Buttercup threw Butch's arm off of her, shoved him onto the ground. "Don't play those kind of tricks with Bubbles, you dick."

"Are you ok, Blossom?" Antonio's weak voice asked.

"I'm fine, Antonio...I'm sorry this had to happen." Blossom said gently.

"That is fine." Antonio chuckled. "You were right, he is quite a handful."

"You're not hurt?" Blossom asked, genuinely concerned. "I'm...again, really sorry. I didn't think he'd actually...I'm sorry." Blossom finished lamely.

"You don't have to be sorry!" Antonio assured her. "You weren't harmed in any way?"

"No." Blossom assured him.

"And the baby is ok?" Antonio pressed.

Blossom froze.

Bubbles, Buttercup, Butch, and Boomer all gaped at her.

"Antonio!" Blossom hissed, and then turned toward her siblings, who gaped at her in disbelief.

"Blossom!" Buttercup scolded.

"How could you?" Bubbles finished Buttercup's train of thought.

"It's...Antonio's baby." Blossom lied horribly.

"Right." Boomer snorted, "And I'm a billionaire."

"Haha, high five." Butch held out his hand. Boomer looked delighted and was about to go in for the dive to high-five him when Butch hid his hand away at the last minute.

"Too slow." Snickered Butch. Boomer slipped up in mid air–throwing Brick off and having him land painfully onto the ground

"Cut that out, you fourth grader!" Buttercup snapped. "Blossom! What the hell? You're _pregnant_?"

Blossom shook her head. But said, "Kind of."

"What do you mean, kind of?" Bubbles shouted. "How many months?"

"Only like...three? Four? Look, It's no big deal! Antonio is looking forward to being a father, right?"

"Oh yes. And that American citizenship." He added and winked over at Blossom who gave him a thumbs up in return.

"You guys are crazy!" Buttercup said in disbelief. "Blossom, you just put a dart in the neck of your baby-daddy?"

"He pointed a gun at me!" Blossom said defensively. "Besides he'll get over it. He always does."

"He will _not_ get over the fact that you're hiding his kid, Blossom." Bubbles said. "Blossom! What is wrong with you?"

"Blossom _is_ pregnant with the seed of _pure evil_." Butch noted, pointed toward Brick.

"Shit." Buttercup gaped. "Is _that_ why she was so impossible these past two months while dealing with this wedding? Oh my _god_...don't tell me you're only getting hitched because you're preggers. Blossom! That is _sickeningly_ tacky! Especially for you! Aren't you supposed to be the strong feminist in our group? Why are you fucking caving into society's pressures? You don't have to get married just because you're pregnant!"

"If I didn't get married, I'll continue this twisted relationship with Brick! This was me moving onward!" Blossom tried to explain. "It's complicated, ok? So what if this is not the ethical way to do things, I found a partner who wants this as much as I do. Right, Antonio?" she asked.

The lame hero smiled.

"She is right." Antonio nodded.

"I know this is...stupid, and weird, but...all girls wish for a happy ending. I'm no different. Call it a weakness, if you want. " Blossom said and took Antonio's arm. "Let's go to the City hall, they can write up a marriage certificates for us there."

Strangely, Bubbles and Buttercup didn't have an argument for that. Blossom had never acted _this_ irrational before. But then again, they've never known this side of Blossom. Blossom just revealed that she had a double life, in a sense. A double life where she was also the secret girlfriend of a criminal.

"That sounds good." Antonio nodded, and the both of them started to float upward. In a split second, Bubbles and Buttercup saw a pink and sparkly yellow flash splitting the sky.

"Action Tony can fly?" Bubbles asked, shocked. "Wow, I always just thought he jumped really high. God those sparkly clothes look really cool in the sky. Maybe I should get sparkles too?"

Butch finally looked over at his red brother that was sprawled out on the grass. He limped over toward him and kicked him.

"So...are we really letting Blossom get away with this?" Butch asked.

"You heard her." Buttercup said, her eyes were still following the trail of pink and yellow in the sky. "She wants to marry Antonio."

Bubbles sighed as well. "It's impossible to change Blossom's mind after she makes a solid decision like this. I mean, she must have thought about it for the past three months and still wanted to marry Antonio. She's serious."

"I'm not talking to you, you idiots." Butch hissed, and the girls turned around to look at Butch facing his other brother, Boomer. Boomer crossed his arms and shrugged.

"It was pretty badass of her to put a dart in his neck...but after Brick told her that he loves her and she _still_ won't cancel that wedding of hers? I mean...seriously? Heart o' stone."

"Brick has _never_ said he loved anyone!" Butch agreed. He glared over at Buttercup, "Your sister broke out brother." He accused, pointing toward his calmly sleeping brother.

"Your _brother_, trashed my sister's _wedding._" Buttercup snapped back, pointing at Brick herself. "He also pointed a very dangerous weapon at her, _and_ his kid."

"Yeah but he didn't know she was pregnant." Boomer came in to defend.

"That's no excuse!" Bubbles shouted back.

Then suddenly the puffs and ruffs were all screaming at each other. Buttercup was screaming obscenities along with Butch. The greens were turning steadily redder in the face, and fists were quickly mingled in the equation. The blues first started off using elementary tactics of mockery before they flat out degraded their teasing into kindergarten tactics of making faces at one another.

"STOOOOOP!"

Buttercup stopped clawing at Butch's face, and he stopped yanking on the bow that was entwined in her hair. Bubbles stopped sticking her tongue out at Boomer and Boomer stopped stretching his face apart. They all turned their heads to see the remaining guests finally coming out of their hiding spots.

But the one that called them to a stop was, of course, the Professor. He looked disheveled and frustrated as he crawled out from the bushes beside the alter.

"What in the good name of Einstein happened here?" Professor demanded loudly.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

A/N: Ok, let me explain Action Tony. In the PPG Universe, there are a lot more heroes in the world than just the ones residing in Townsville (and we see this in a few episodes, I'm not just pulling this out of my arse). And though Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup may be the heroes of Townsville and whatever portion of America they're in, there are heroes from all around the world that I think would love to come into America and fight the 'big guns/America's top villains'. This plan of marrying another superhero was clearly in the best interest of both Blossom and Action Tony's crime fighting career. They'll support each other and their future family to become an even beefier villain-kicking team of supers. The part that Antonio needs a Greencard was just another upper hand that Blossom needed to make sure Antonio would stick by her crazy plan. Is Blossom smart, or is she just pregnant with the seed of pure evil? I think it's a little bit of both~


	9. Chapter 9

**Bridezilla **

By: Jupitrie

A/N: Just came back from a mini-vacation! It was awesome!

Anyway, back to work. Lol.

* * *

><p>"What in the good name of Einstein happened here?" Professor demanded loudly.<p>

All four mouths were about to open but Professor held up a hand immediately to shut them up.

"Bubbles." Professor decided to choose. She was the least vulgar out of all four of them. Bubbles held up her head proudly as she explained.

"Blossom's getting married to Action Tony instead of the villainous ex-boyfriend, Brick. And these other villains here want to stop their wedding AGAIN, even though Blossom told Brick to get lost."

"Why are you suddenly taking Blossom's side? She's crazy!" Boomer cried out.

"She's my sister! I'll support her no matter what!" Bubbles screamed back.

"Yeah!" Buttercup agreed.

Professor looked at the sleeping ruff, and felt tingles up his spine. "Ex...boyfriend?"

"Oh, and he totally knocked her up." Butch added, crossing his arms and shrugging.

"Knocked her...WHAT?" Professor screeched. He looked at his remaining daughters and they saw how crushed he looked and immediately felt a strange twinge of guilt. "Did you know about this?"

"No!" Bubbles and Buttercup cried in unison. "Oh Professor!" they both rushed to his side and started to fan him as he went cross-eyed and weak in the knees.

"HA!" Professor suddenly shouted.

"Wha..?" Buttercup and Bubbles jerked away as Professor pumped a fist in the air, and jumped back onto his feet.

"Blossom made a mistake! Which means that she _doesn't_ deserve a selfless father that gives her up at her wedding, so GUESS WHAT? I'M GOING TO BE SELFISH AND SAY–SHE CAN'T MARRY ANYBODY ANYMORE! She can't! I _won't_ allow it! I _won't_ be giving her any blessings!"

"Professor, they've already gone to city hall." Buttercup deadpanned.

"Well that can be delayed." Professor chuckled darkly and clapped his hands loudly. "MAYOR!"

Something suddenly jumped out of the small garden pond. It shook itself like a dog and then rushed over to Professor's side. The girls turned their eyes embarrassed, a little ashamed for a split second that they actually voted for the small man that was now wagging his rear as he panted up at the Professor. Even the Rowdyruff boys courteously turned their eyes away as the Professor pulled a pickle out of his vest pocket and handed it to the man that was barking, "gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme!"

"Delay that wedding at City Hall." Professor commanded, and pointed toward the city of Townsville. Mayor saluted in response.

"Yes, sir! Mister Professor, sir!" shouted the Mayor eagerly and then quickly shook out his sopping wet 90's model cell phone from behind his back. He pulled out the antenae and dialed the numbers very slowly. "Um, let's see... one...four...four..." the crowd awkwardly waited until the Mayor jumped up in glee as he finished pressing all of the numbers. He pressed the phone to his hears, "Ms. Bellum? Ms. Bellum? God darn it! Why won't she pick up her phone?" he asked into his obviously broken phone.

"I'm right here, Mayor." Ms. Bellum suddenly emerged from behind a very short tree. The branches of said tree doing an abnormally good job of covering her face. "I'm calling the City Hall now. The wedding _will_ be delayed."

"You girls, follow me." Professor demanded.

"Yes, Professor." Bubbles and Buttercup automatically agreed.

"And you two!" Professor addressed the two conscious Rowdyruffs, "Get _him_ into my car." Professor pointed toward the unconscious Rowdyruff.

"Wait, what?" Buttercup cried. "What are we doing, Professor?"

"No more out of you. You got drunk before your sister's wedding. You're not allowed to get married either." Professor scolded.

"Pfft. Like I care." Buttercup said the same time Butch cried, "WHAT?"

"You're off the hook, because quite frankly I thought Boomer made a very charming Granny Texas." Professor shrugged toward Bubbles, who sighed in relief. Boomer wooted, and then stopped to think what he was wooting for.

* * *

><p>Blossom and Antonio were shocked to see the line of married couples that had suddenly flocked toward the judge's desk the moment they arrived. Oddly enough, every couple was dressed very business-like, with matching brief cases to boot. They awkwardly held hands and arms as they stiffly asked for a marriage license. Blossom noticed few of them were talking on their cellphones and still trying to get work done by fiddling on their smart phones.<p>

"This is weird." Antonio was the first to comment. "Why do all of these couples look like they're not in love?"

Blossom snapped toward him with a frown, "What did you say?"

"These people who are getting married in front of us! They... they are more interested in their work than in each other! In Brazil, this would never be so!"

Blossom frowned. "We... we really aren't in love, either, Antonio."

"Ah, yes, but some arranged marriages are very successful. We will grow to love each other." Antonio reassured, patting her arm.

Blossom felt oddly relieved that he thought along her same lines. "Y-yes, you're right." She looked up toward the long line of business couples and an intelligent thought crossed her mind. "I swear all of these workers look familiar. Its almost seems like... someone's trying to distract our wedding by ordering all of the workers in City Hall to block our path to the Judge."

The room got oddly quiet after hearing Blossom's hypothesis.

Blossom narrowed her eyes.

"Oh." She hit the bulls eye. The business workers finally were looking back at her, with guilty looks on their faces.

"Well! Clear the way!" Blossom ordered. "Or lets see you get married."

The judge finally cleared his throat. "Lunch break."

"Oh come _on!"_ Blossom shouted as everyone all started to pull lunch sacks from their little brief cases. None of them got out of line.

* * *

><p>"You know," Butch started, "It's not like I want to get married...but after today, seeing how <em>crazy<em> bitches get during these things, I just want to see you get as crazy as that prim and proper pinky got when she was getting married. It will be fucking _hilarious_."

"Oh shut the fuck up!" Buttercup snapped back. "That's no reason to get married!"

"Buttercup! Watch your mouth, young lady." Professor warned. Buttercup immediately wilted.

"He started it." She pouted.

"I did." Butch snorted. "But, Buttercup...look at it this way. We can have a wedding, where we force everyone that we don't give a shit about to watch us tongue each other for an hour or so, eat a shit-load of really expensive cake, get a pile of wedding presents, and _then_...we can get a _divorce_."

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Nobody wants a divorce, Butch." She grit out.

"Think about it, Buttercup." Butch whispered, in an intoxicating way. "Divorces can get really...really...messy."

Buttercup raised an eyebrow.

"And not to mention...dirty." Butch was practically _shivering_. "Think of all of the fun we could have with that."

Buttercup bit her lip and was starting to think about it herself.

"That's it." Professor shouted, and slammed on the breaks. "Bubbles, switch seats with your sister!"

"But I called shotgun!" Bubbles whined childishly. Still, she slid out of her seat and floated out the window.

"Where exactly are we going?" Boomer piped up. "And why the hell can't we fly?" the green puff that sat next to him also floated out the window.

"So I can keep an eye on you two to make sure there won't be any funny business, and also to make sure if Brick wakes up–you can effectively stop him along with the girls. Besides, we don't need to appear at the City Hall right away. I want Blossom to really think about this marriage business before we make it over there. She might stop herself before it's too late. Giving her time is necessary." Professor explained. Buttercup buckled herself into the seat next to her father. Bubbles sadly crossed her arms in the back seat with the boys.

"So why can't we just...wait for a while before flying there?" Butch snorted.

"Because I need to talk to her too. Might as well go as a unit." Professor snapped impatiently.

"I guess that's a good plan." Bubbles shifted. "But what if Blossom gets married before we get there?"

"Ms. Bellum is keeping us updated on what is happening at City Hall." Professor informed.

"So what _is_ happening at City Hall, then?" Buttercup asked.

"Oh, I don't know." Professor snorted. "I don't check my phone while I'm driving Buttercup. That's illegal."

Buttercup rolled her eyes before diving into Professor's front pocket and pulling out his ProfDaddy phone. She flipped it open and saw the text messages that Ms. Bellum had left him.

"Blossom suspects that her wedding is deliberately getting held back." Buttercup announced to her conspirators.

"She's too smart for her own good." Bubbles sighed. "Which is another reason why I'm so surprised she's the first one to get engaged! I mean...it obviously should have been me!" Bubbles sighed.

"What are you saying?" Boomer finally asked her. "You want to get married?"

"I am the only one who has permission from the Professor to get hitched... Maybe I can finally drop the 'Cute' puff title and go for the more daring 'irrational' one by getting married today too!" Bubbles squealed.

"Please, _please_, tell us you're joking." Buttercup whispered.

"Somebody might as well put that cake into good use!" Bubbles snapped.

"Bubbles, learn from your sister's mistake. Don't get married if you're not in love." Professor said in a bored tone.

"I am in love." Bubbles declared.

"To who?" Boomer asked.

"I'm in love with the idea of getting married! Just like Blossom. I mean, I know I called her crazy earlier, but you have to admit... weddings are _so_ fun!"

"'Weddings are fun', is another bad reason to get married." Buttercup deadpanned. "What is with everyone here? Blossom's getting married because she's pregnant. You-" Buttercup pointed at Butch, "Want to get married for sick perverted divorce reasons." She then turned to Bubbles, "You, want to get married for 'fun', and _you_-" she finally turned toward Professor, "are the real person to blame for all of this!"

Professor gaped, "What? Me?" he shouted toward his daughter.

"Yeah, you!" Buttercup hissed. "Look at you, playing the 'high and mighty' father figure when YOU have had 'almost-marriages' at least twice in your life! As well as try to get with every other female role model we had growing up! I mean first it was Ms. Keane, then it was Ms. Bellum-you even got involved with Sedusa! You're the reason why the girls and I have the most _confusing_ love lives EVER!" Buttercup blamed.

"Now, Buttercup." Professor coughed into his hand, embarrassed, "You must understand that I-"

"NO! I know the reason why _you_ wanted to get married! You wanted to give your daughters a mom...well _that_ is yet another bad reason to get married! You know why? Getting married all together is a bad idea! And let me tell you why..." Buttercup started her list, "Everyone is pressured to have a perfect relationship these days, people are ostracized for making even the most minor mistakes, and people are realizing that kids with divorced parents don't always turn out to be mass murderers. What I'm _saying_ is people are realizing _after marriage_ that they don't _need_ to get married! The meaning of marriage is LOST to our generation right now. You don't NEED to get married! You can still have a family without getting married! Why do people think that family isn't as important as making sure everything _looks_ perfect in their family? Because when that falls to shit, they throw their hands up and try blaming one another, creating enemies with someone you used to care for!"

"Buttercup..." Bubbles started, but now Buttercup was on a role.

"But look at us! Look at our family! Blossom, Bubbles and I were raised by a single father and though we have our crazy moments, that doesn't stop us from saving the world every god damn day!" Buttercup ranted, "Sure Professor was sometimes a lousy dad with his laps of selfishness he'd get with his car, and golfclubs, and Powerprof, and teaching Bubbles the F-word and-"

"A-_hem_." Professor coughed, getting slightly annoyed.

"But being imperfect is part of being a human being! Blossom needs to fucking realize that! Or she'll be like every other 'unhappy' soul in this country who thinks they wasted their life away because they couldn't have a TV-family lifestyle! When in reality, their family's probably fine! A little broken, but you can most likely mend that with love and support and respect! Not by putting a ring on a finger!"

"A-men." Boomer agreed. "Mojo raised us using love, support, and the occasional threats of putting us in cages and selling us to the Townsville zoo and we turned out just fine."

"And Him would flat out threaten us with our eternal souls burning in the pits of hell if we didn't put any effort to try to destroy the Powerpuff girls at least once a week. Good times." Butch grinned. Boomer and Butch high five'd each other.

"That...is not what I... whatever, fuck it." Buttercup muttered darkly.

Bubbles patted Buttercup on the back. "That was quite a speech. I guess you can be President after all!"

"President?" Buttercup snorted. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh dear." Professor whispered, turning everyone's attention toward the road. The car in front of them slowed down significantly, and the car before that was already at a dead halt. Something was amiss.

"What?" Bubbles looked toward the road and her figure wilted as well. "Aw man..."

Next to the sign that held how many miles it would take to get into the City of Townsville was a neon traffic indication board that blinked on with a new message: Monster Attack. Expect Delays.

It wasn't long until both Powerpuff girl's cell phone went off.

"Nuh-Uh! I am _not_ going to fight wearing _this dress_!" Buttercup shouted.

"Hello? Bubbles speaking." Bubbles greeted as she pressed her phone to her ear. "The Monster is down 55th and Lover's Lane, got it!"

"Wait, isn't that... few blocks from the City Hall?" Buttercup asked.

Bubbles and Buttercup looked at each other, and in a flash of blue and green, they were gone.

Butch, Boomer, and the Professor were left in the car.

"Good thing that that monster came to take the girls away." Professor said in an oddly calm voice. "Let's talk." He pulled up his emergency break and turned around. "About your relationship with my daughter." He said looking right at Butch.

Butch looked at the Professor, then at the dust that was rising from the city that was obviously caused by the monster attack, and quickly made a choice.

Professor wasn't shocked to see a forest-green streak taking off after the blue and green one, but was surprised that the dark blue ruff stayed put.

"I'm not involved with any of your daughters." Boomer said in a very pleased tone. "So _ha_."

"Bubbles is off limits." Professor said darkly.

"Uh-_hello?_ She was totally making the moves on _me_! She hugged me _twice_ today!"

"She thought you were her grandmother!" Professor hissed.

"So _what_?" Boomer pouted back. "I was obviously a damn sexy grandmother. She couldn't keep her hands off me!"

"I'm hoping Bubbles is smart enough to realize that you're too..." the Professor couldn't find another word better fitting than, "Dumb..."

"I'm _perfectly_ dumb for her." Boomer muttered petulantly. "er...I mean-!"

Professor rubbed his eyes and groaned, while another groan was heard in the back trunk.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

A/N: Geez, this fanfiction is getting crazy. If it's hard to keep up with, I don't blame you. I'm re-reading my own words and I'm just like...scratching my head every other sentence.**  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Bridezilla**

A/N: I re-dyed my hair for the third time this month. I think it has warped my brain. I can still count to ten though, so that's a good thing. Let's get this fanfiction staaaarted.

I mean, finished. Ugh. My braaain.

Edit (4-16-2012): Woooow, hey ya'll. Sorry I haven't been updating. I've been busy, working and going to school full time...and the cost of being successful means not having fun. Still, it's no excuse. I was getting sick of writing and fretting over not one, but THREE major essays to do, and caved in and decided to just goof around and read a few random un-labled documents in my 'fanfiction' section, and then-viola! TENTH CHAPTAAA

* * *

><p>The ground shook horribly and the judge looked up from his large bagel sandwich for the first time since he declared the lunch break. Murmurs could be heard from the other people in line realizing that there must be another monster attack.<p>

"I guess you should get that." One of the business brides said, turning around to face a livid Blossom. Blossom made a sound of disgust and tightened her already crossed arms.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" She bit out, trying to keep her temper in check. "We don't know if that's a monster. Maybe it's just an earthquake."

It was then that her cell phone decided to ring. She groaned loudly as she reached down to her large, puffy wedding dress and hiked it up enough to reveal a calf-garter that was full of more darts, a small throwing knife, and a vibrating cell phone. She plucked out the cell phone and flipped it open.

"Blossom here." She answered.

"Townsville is being attacked by a giant monster! HEEEELLLPPP!" screeched the Mayor on the other line.

"Oh, great. _Another_ distraction." Blossom said through gritted teeth. "Well. I'm not falling for it."

"Blossom, there really _is_ a monster! It's heading toward city hall."

"Oh! How convenient!" Blossom laughed back. "You know what else is?"

"What?" the Mayor asked back, stupidly.

Blossom shut off her phone. "The fact that I am a grown woman and can make my own decisions." She hissed angrily and then looked up to the line of at least twenty or so couples in front of her.

"Move out of my way." Blossom growled, grabbing Antonio's suit and dragging him along with her.

"Ah, we're terribly sorry." Antonio apologized. "We're just very eager to get married."

"No cuts! No cuts!" the Judge barked as he watched the Powerpuff girl shove her way through the line. The business suited couples were being tossed aside like balled up paper. It had become clear in that moment, that Blossom had finally lost it.

"I'm sorry." Blossom stopped just as she was two to three more couples until reaching the judge. She turned around. "Does anyone object?" she shouted toward the crowd of grumbling fake couples. "NO?"

"No." a few finally muttered, rubbing fresh new bruises that the pink puff had given them.

"Blossom, please." The Judge sighed, "Don't..."

"Don't what?"

The ground shook again, and Blossom wobbled on the spot. Antonio was nice enough to catch her, and right her on her feet. She sighed, thanked him, and then looked back at the judge.

"That _did_ feel like a monster, Blossom." Antonio said anxiously.

Blossom pursed her lips. "You're right." Then she brightened up and turned toward the other couple in front of her. "I think it's heading toward City Hall! Everyone! Evacuate!"

Everyone was more than pleased to get this warning and the exits were rapidly becoming a fire hazard as people tried to stuff themselves through it as quickly and non-effectively as possible. Antonio caught the Judge by the collar just as he was about to join the crowd of sheep.

"Your honor, I believe you owe us a marriage license."

"But the Monster-"

"You're with a Powerpuff girl." Antonio reasoned. "She will keep you safe."

Blossom nodded in affirmation. "Please, your Honor."

The judge looked troubled. He kept eyeing the exit, and then back at his desk. The ground shook again and he quickly made his decision.

"Let me pull out a form." He sighed in defeat.

* * *

><p>Brick groggily opened his eyes, and heard the telltale honking of cars in traffic while a loud intercom radio shouted out to the crowd of nervous citizens, giving an up-to-date report on how the Monster attack was doing. He could faintly pick up the voice of Professor Utonium, and his brother, Boomer. He stretched his hands, and swung it forward-when it hit metal, he confirmed where he was and found a deep growl erupting from his throat.<p>

The memory of what happened last quickly caught up with him. His emotions started to run wild, his eyes turned a dangerous red and before he could stop and think-he melted the metal above his head with his eye-beams and dragged his body out of the trunk of Professor Utonium's car.

"Hey, Bro. You woke up!" Boomer said, popping his head out of the passenger seat.

"My _car_!" Professor yelped, looking at the mangled form of his car as Brick freed himself from it's metal confines.

"Where the fuck is Blossom?" he seethed.

"We're trying to go to her now." Boomer explained. "Hop on in." he gestured the back seat, while Professor continued to stick his own head out of the driver's seat window to gape sadly at the twisted, mangled backside of the ProfDaddy car.

Brick grabbed said car and roughly yanked at it, jostling the people inside. "Boomer, where is she?"

"Chill _out_ bro! There's a monster attack! She's getting delayed as we speak!"

"ANSWER MY QUESTION!" Brick shouted.

"Ok! Ok! Enough of that!" Professor shouted, hysterically. "Put my car down!"

"Yeah, man. Be cool." Boomer frowned at Brick.

"Be..._cool_?" Brick spat and scratched at his neck frantically. Little crusted bits of blood pealed off the skin of his neck. "Be... the fuck did you just tell me? Be _cool_? Blossom ditched me, shot me, _drugged_ me...and you're telling me to _be cool?_"

"We're going to stop the wedding! We've got the whole team behind us! Everyone's on _your_ side!" Boomer said cheerfully. "Butch, Buttercup, Bubbles-even Blossom's dad's pissed at her for trying to marry Action Tony."

Brick shivered at the mere _mention_ of Action Tony. "You still haven't answered my question."

"And you still haven't let go of my car!" Professor wailed.

Brick let it go. The car's backside flopped down on the ground, and Professor and Boomer rocked helplessly up on the front. "Where. Is. Blossom?"

"She's at City Hall." Boomer explained. "But the monster's heading there as we speak, she probably won't get married." Brick was about to jump up in the air, but heard Boomer start to ramble, "Also, it's probably dangerous for her to stay near a monster-attack. What with her being pregnant and all."

Brick stumbled. "Wh-what?"

"Ohhhh." Boomer looked at Brick with wide eyes. "haha. Yeah. You were knocked out when we found out-but yeah, congratulations, bro!"

Professor choked up and tried no to sob so loud.

"W-what?" Brick's eyes widened ten fold. "Please tell me you're shitting me."

"Nah, but it kind of explains a lot of things, huh? Like, why she didn't end up 'crawling' back to you, like you said she would. She probably thought you weren't daddy material. Which is, actually, in a sense, totally true." Boomer turned toward the Professor, "I wouldn't be too hard on Blossom, maybe marrying Action Tony would be healthy for that kid of hers."

"Boomer." Brick was suddenly by the passenger's window and reached in to grab Boomer by his hair.

"YIKES! Not my 'do!" Boomer yelped.

"Tell me you're joking!" Brick's voice was oddly calm. But the more calm it was, the more frantic Boomer got. He started thrashing his legs, creating huge dents in the inside of the car as Brick's grip on Boomer's hair got tighter.

"Fine! I'm joking! Let go of me!" Boomer begged.

"Are you really joking?"

"You just told me to tell you that I'm joking!" Boomer said, confused.

"Boomer!" Brick warned, he shook his brother's head.

"NO! I'm not joking! Why would I want to ever joke around you? You have the worst sense of humor in the history of ever!"

Brick finally let go. Boomer scrambled back into his seat, pushed down the sun blocker and opened the mirror to see his hair was totally fine. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"She's pregnant?" Brick asked softly. The sound of the monster screeched in the background. The radio announcer confirmed that the monster was heading down Lover's Lane and toward City Hall.

"Yes." The Professor sighed, "Which explains why her mood had been so atrocious these past few months." He glared over at the shocked Brick, "And it's all your fault." He growled toward the Rowdyruff who took a shaky step back.

"I can't... I mean... What..how...?" he shook his head. "She doesn't _look _pregnant!"

"How would you know?" Boomer frowned, "What do pregnant chicks look like?"

"Fat." Brick supplied.

"She did wear a pretty poofy dress. It made her look kind of fat." Boomer shrugged. Suddenly Brick was at his collar, violently trying to yank him out of the car and effectively crashing Boomer's head over and over to the top of the car's roof.

"GAH! OW! STOP!" Boomer whined.

"Don't you ever call her fat. _YOU'RE_ FAT!" Brick shouted. "Who the fuck you calling fat? FATTY? FAT! FAT! FAT-!"

"I'm sorry! You're right! I'm fat! I'm fat!" Boomer shrieked back.

Brick finally let go.

Boomer flopped back into the car- rubbing the top of his head. Professor made a sob again as he looked at the roof of his car-battered and bent. He then looked at the mangled floor of his car, and he only needed to turn his head slightly to spot his backside mirror-where the metal of his trunk was still mangled and beyond repair. Not to mention every window in the ProfDaddy car had multiple hairline fractures now.

Professor then turned his attention to Brick. "Really, Blossom... why him?" he sighed sadly.

"So it's mine." Brick said in a soft, out-of-it voice.

"Yeah." Boomer shrugged. "Blossom kind of made that clear."

"She said it? She said it was mine?" Brick asked, showing his vulnerable side.

"Sort of...She told us not to tell youuuuuu...so..." Boomer shrugged. "Oh, shit, we just totally did." Boomer turned to the Professor with a guilty look on his face.

Professor rubbed the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

"She's pregnant with my kid, and didn't tell me." Brick said in a soft voice. "Why...why would she _do_ that?" he asked and finally took a seat on the ProfDaddy car's hood. The violent reaction that Boomer and the Professor had feared suddenly was thrown out of the window. Boomer bit his lip and looked over at the Professor, who had stopped groaning to look up at the bent back of the villain on the top of his car's hood.

Brick even took off his baseball cap and readjusted it very slowly... Boomer knew that Brick only started fidgeting with his hat when it came to Blossom. And he knew that his brother was in distress.

"Aw, man. Don't be sad." Boomer said, sticking his head out of the window again. "She probably didn't want you in her life because you're a crazy psycho." Professor yanked Boomer's head back into the car just as a red eye-beam was about to hit him full in the face.

"Maybe you shouldn't talk anymore." Professor supplied to Boomer. Professor had been texting someone for a while before saving Boomer's life and calmly pocketed his phone before getting out of the car. The traffic was static; the air heavy with the sound of the radio announcer droning on about the monster attack, and it seemed like a perfect time for a Professor-vention, that is, a Professor intervention. Professor sat himself on the hood of the Profdaddy car and reached out to clamp a hand down on Brick's shoulder.

"Sometimes...Blossom's actions are...uncalled for."

Brick snorted in agreement, "And don't I know it." His voice was surprisingly soft.

Professor frowned, "But I know from raising Blossom, and loving Blossom, that she has her reasons behind some of her erratic behavior. Every time she does something that is so...out of her character, she does it out of love. She sometimes forgets to think with her emotions, and as her counterpart, I have a feeling that you understand this part of her very well. Emotions are complicated and messy, and can ruin best-laid plans...so sometimes you two shove it out of your thought-process because it can be a distraction from what you believe are your true goals. I believe that this time Blossom has taken it too far, but you must understand where she's coming from."

Brick glared over at the Professor, but said nothing.

"I don't think she's making the right choice marrying Antonio Russo. I don't think hiding your child from you was just. I don't think she is being a reasonable adult these past few months. But it makes me wonder, does she think her behavior is justified because the father of her child _is_ a villain? Because the father of her child hasn't shown responsibility or fairness himself?"

Brick looked away.

"Brick." Professor sighed, "It seems to me...that the both of you are playing games with each other. You're both treating each other with enormous amounts of disrespect because you were raised to treat each other this way. But you ended up loving each other despite all of this. So why can't you stem that love into some respect? Why can't all of the things you learned to love from each other conquer the petty things that are keeping you apart?"

Brick actually sniffed. Boomer got out of the car as well, and made a bold move of stepping toward his brother.

"Show Blossom that you'll respect her, and I believe she'll show you the same. I believe this whole fiasco happened because of miscommunication, and lack of civility. That's the only true reason for Blossom's irrational behavior for the past few months. You hurt her first, so I say either suck it up, or apologize." The Professor said gently.

"I'm the bad guy." Brick hissed. "I'm _alway__s_ the bad guy in these situations. Why the fuck do _I _have to apologize first? Why the fuck do _I_ have to step up my game?"

"Brick..." Boomer frowned, taking another bold step forward to the very touching intervention.

"Blossom tries to leave me, have my kid in secret, and whatever else...and _i'm_ still the bad guy." Brick hissed.

"Brick." Professor sighed. "It doesn't matter who's the bad guy or who's the good guy..."

"It does matter. It's always mattered to Blossom." Brick said, still refusing to show his face to the Professor.

"Brick... are you crying?" Boomer made the mistake of talking again. This time, he didn't have the Professor's quick thinking to duck away from the burning eye-beam to his face.

"Shut the fuck up." Brick hissed darkly. His brother made a silent scream as he pressed his hands on a smoldering forehead. He lost balance, and toppled onto the ground, still clutching at his new wounds.

"The Powerpuff girls Bubbles, and Buttercup have lead the monster toward Townsville park. The Monster is putting up quite a fight, trying it's best to cause as much destruction as possible. Buildings in the upper west side of Townsville have been completely demolished-" the radio's voice that was on full blast for all of the citizens in traffic to hear suddenly invaded everyone's thoughts. Even Boomer, with his blistered face, stopped frantically flailing.

"The monster keeps making repeated attempts to run toward City Hall. The Powerpuff girls are doing their best to keep situations under control. Ah, Powerpuff Blossom has just entered the scene."

Brick jerked up, listening to the radio.

"What?" Professor paled. "Blossom?"

"The monster is being _yelled at by Blossom_. It seems it ruined her 'perfect day', ohhhhh-Towsvillians, forgot to inform you that Blossom is wearing a wedding dress and is most likely upset that the monster ruined her wedding. Congratulations, Powerpuff Blossom! Contratulations!"

"She's going to get herself killed out there." Professor cried, throwing himself off of the hood, but ungracefully slipping onto the ground.

"She's going to get my kid killed out there!" Brick said jumping off of the car.

"_Your_ kid? Who says you have custody rights-!" Boomer croaked from his spot on the ground. Brick used his brother's face as a platform to take off into the air. A streak of red followed him as he flew toward the monster attack.

Professor looked up at Brick and a secretive smile appeared on his face. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Hey, Dean? Thanks for that. Yeah, it's worked." Professor said, getting up from his crouched position. "Yes, the box DVD set is yours. What? The action figure? _Now you're just being a dirty cheat, Dean_. Yeah, of course you can have it." Professor bit out. "Yeah, yeah, you're welcome." He grumpily shut his phone off. Boomer was staring back at him over the other side of the hood.

"Who was that?" Boomer asked.

"None of your concern." Professor huffed. "Now get in the car. We have a wedding to crash."

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


End file.
